interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Germano-Interlingua/g
'G Mus sol '''Gabardine gabardina '''Gabe dono; (Geschenk) presente; (Schenkung) donation; (Almosen) almosna; (Mitgift) dote; Med dose '''Gabel furca; (Tisch~) furchetta; (am Wagen) timones Pl '''Gabelarm bracio de timones Pl '''Gabeldeichsel timones Pl '''Gabelfrühstück jentar al furchetta '''gabelförmig furcate; sich ~ teilen: (bi)furcar se '''gabeln furcar; sich ~: (bi)furcar se '''Gabelung bifurcation '''Gabelvoll (e-e Gabel voll) furcata '''Gabelzacke dente de furca '''Gabelzinke dente de furca '''gackern (Hühner) cantar; cacarear; fig garrular '''gaffen reguardar con bucca aperte '''Gaffer persona curiose '''Gage paga, salario, remuneration '''Gala gala '''Galaabend soirée (F) de gala '''Galakleid habito de gala '''Galalith galalitho '''galant galante; (höflich) polite, cortese '''Galanterie galanteria '''Galanteriearbeit joieleria '''Galanteriewaren articulos de phantasia '''Galanteriewarenhändler joielero; mercante de articulos de phantasia '''Galeere galera, galea '''Galeerensklave galeriano, galeoto '''Galeerensträfling galeriano, galeoto '''Galeone galeon '''Galeote f (Schiff) galeota '''Galerie galeria (a. Theat) '''Galgen furca, patibulo; an den ~ kommen: esser pendite '''Galgenfrist curte gratia; quarto de hora de gratia '''Galgengesicht visage patibular '''Galgenhumor humor/facetia patibular/macabre '''Galgenstrick carne de furca '''Galgenvogel carne de furca '''Galione galeon '''Galiote f (Schiff) galeota '''Gallabsonderung secretion biliari '''Gallapfel (nuce de) galla '''Galle bile; (Tiere u. fig) felle (IFSpP); (Absonderung der Leber) secretion biliari; j-m läuft die ~ über: alicuno se irrita '''gallebitter amar como le felle '''gallenbitter amar como le felle '''Gallenblase vesica biliari '''Gallenfieber febre biliose '''Gallengefäss|Gallengefäß vasculo biliari '''Gallenkrankheiten morbos/affectiones biliose '''Gallenstein calculo biliari; Med cholelitho '''Gallert gelatina '''Gallizismus gallicismo, francesismo '''Galopp galopo '''galoppieren galopar; ~de Schwindsucht: phthisis galopante '''Galosche galocha -sch- '''Galvanisation galvanisation '''galvanisch galvanic '''galvanisieren galvanisar '''Galvanometer galvanometro '''Galvanoplastik galvanoplastica '''Gamasche gambiera '''Gang marcha -sch-; (~art) ambulatura; (Weg) cammino; (Spazier~) promenada; (Durch~) passage; (Lauf) cursa; (Besorgung) commission; (Korridor) corridor; (Auto) velocitate; erster/resp. zweiter ~: prime/resp. secunde velocitate; (Erz~) filon, vena; (Essen) platto; (Bergwerk) galeria; in ~ setzen/bringen: poner in movimento; fig activar; im ~e sein: esser in movimento; functionar; gang und gäbe: costumari, currente, communissime '''Gangart ambulatura '''gangbar practicabile, viabile; fig currente, de vendita facile; (führend) in voga; (Münze) in circulation '''Ganghebel levator de velocitate '''Ganglion (Nervenknoten) ganglion '''Gangschaltung cambiamento de velocitate '''Gangwechsel cambiamento de velocitate '''Gans oca, ansere; fig dumme ~: stupida; stulta '''ganz Adj tote; (ungeteilt) integre; (heil) intacte; (vollständig) complete; die ~e Stadt: tote le citate; le citate integre; von ~em Herzen: de tote (le) corde; Mus ~e Note: semibreve; die ~e Welt: le mundo integre; wieder ~ machen: reparar; ~ Rom: tote Roma; ein ~er Mann: un ver homine; ~e zwei Wochen: duo septimanas integre; Adv toto, integremente, completemente; (vor Adj. u. Adv.) multo; ben; ein ~ bißchen: multo pauco; ~ und gar: totalmente, absolutemente; ~ und gar nicht: absolutemente non; ~ Ohr sein: esser tote aures; ~ schön: bastante/assatis belle '''Ganze (le) toto; (Gesamtbetrag) total; (Gesamtheit) totalitate; im ~n: al total, in toto; (in Bausch u. Bogen) in bloco; im ~n genommen: in summa '''Ganzes s. Ganze '''Ganzfabrikat producto finite '''Ganzheit totalitate '''Ganzheitsmethode methodo global/integral '''Ganzlederband ligatura in corio (plen) '''Ganzmetall aus ~: integremente metallic '''Ganztagsbeschäftigung occupation in plen tempore '''gar Adj (Speise) bastante cocte/cocite; (fertig) preste; (Gerberei) ~ machen: tannar; (Metall) affinar; Adv ben, multo; (sogar) mesmo; ~ nicht: toto non; in nulle maniera/modo; ~ nichts: absolutemente nihil; ~ keiner: absolutemente nulle/necun; ~ zu (sehr): troppo, nimis; warum nicht ~!: que idea! '''Garage garage (F) '''Garagenbesitzer garagista '''Garant garante '''Garantie garantia '''garantieren garantir '''Garantieschein schedula de garantia '''Garaus j-m den ~ machen: dar le colpo de gratia ad alicuno; annihilar alicuno '''Garbe garba; in ~n binden: facer in garbas '''Garde guarda '''Gardenie Bot gardenia '''Garderobe guardaroba, vestiario '''Garderobenfrau dama del guardaroba/vestiario '''Garderobenhalter unco de guardaroba '''Garderobenmarke contramarca, ticket (E) de guardaroba/vestiario '''Garderobenstange barra de guardaroba '''Garderobenständer porta-mantello '''Gardine cortina; fam hinter schwedischen ~n: in prision/carcere '''Gardinenpredigt sermon conjugal/de alcova '''Gardist (soldato del) guarda '''Garkoch rotisseur (F) '''Garküche rotisserie (F) '''Garn filo; (Netz) rete; (Baumwoll~) coton '''Garnhaspel bobina; haspa '''garnieren guarnir; (einfassen) orlar '''Garnierung guarnit/ura,-ion '''Garnison garnison (F), guarnition; presidio '''Garnitur guarnitura; (Satz) joco '''Garnknäuel bolla/pelota de filo '''Garnspule bobina '''Garnwinde haspa '''garstig (schlecht) mal; (häßl.) fede, antipathic, villan '''Garten jardin, horto; (Obst~) verdiero '''Gartenanlage jardin public, parco '''Gartenarbeit jardinage '''Gartenarchitekt architecto/jardinero paisagista -dzh- '''Gartenbau horticultura '''Gartenerde terra vegetal, humus '''Gartenfest garden-party (E) '''Gartengeräte Pl utensiles de jardinage '''Gartengewächs legumine, planta horticole '''Gartenhacke sarculo '''Gartenhaus pavilion '''Gartenkunst horticultura '''Gartenlaube pergola (I) '''Gartenleiter f scala duple '''Gartenlokal restaurante/café con jardin '''Gartenschere cisorios de jardin '''Gartenstadt citate-jardin '''Gartenwirtschaft (Gartenbau) horticultura; (Lokal) restaurante con jardin '''Gartenzaun (Holz) barriera de jardin; (Hecke) sepe de jardin '''Gas gas; (Auto) ~ geben: dar gas/le gases; ~ wegnehmen: interrumper le gases '''Gasabwehr defensa antigas '''Gasalarm alarma antigas '''Gasangriff attacco per gas (asphyxiante) '''Gasanstalt fabrica de gas; gasometro '''Gasanzünder accenditor de gas; accende-gas '''Gasarbeiter gasero '''gasartig gasose; gasiforme '''Gasbehälter gasometro '''Gasbeleuchtung exclaramento per gas, illumination a gas '''Gasbildung gasification '''Gasbombe bomba asphyxiante/a gas (asphyxiante) '''Gasbrenner becco de gas '''gasdicht hermetic; impermeabile al gas '''Gasdruck pression del gas '''Gaserzeuger gasogeno '''Gasfabrik fabrica de gas; gasometro '''Gasflamme flamma del gas '''gasförmig gasiforme '''Gasglühlicht luce/lampa (de gas) incandescente '''Gashahn valvula de gas '''gashaltig gasose '''Gashebel (Auto) (pedal del) accelerator '''Gasheizung calefaction per gas '''Gasherd furno a gas '''Gaskammer camera de gas '''Gaskessel s. Gasbehälter '''Gaskocher furno a gas '''gaskrank intoxicate (per le gases) '''Gaskrieg guerra chimic '''Gaskühlung refrigeration per gas '''Gaslaterne lanterna a gas '''Gasleitung conducta de gas '''Gasmaske masc(ar)a antigas '''Gasmesser m contator de gas '''Gasmotor motor a gas '''Gasofen estufa a gas '''Gasolin gasolina '''Gasometer gasometro '''Gasschutz defensa antigas '''Gasschutzraum refugio antigas/contra gases '''Gasse strata, via, vico '''Gassenbube pupo de strata '''Gassenhauer cantionetta popular/del stratas '''Gassenjunge pupo de strata '''Gassenmädchen feminacia, juvenacia '''Gast (Logier~) hospite; (Eingeladener) convitato, invitato; (Besuch) visita; (Tischgenosse) commensal, conviva; (Bade~) baniator; (Hotel~) cliente; (Stamm~) frequentator/hospite/visitator habitual; (Fremder) estraniero; Theat actor estranier; zu ~ sein bei: esser hospitate a presso de/in casa de; zu ~e laden: convitar '''gasten (schweizerdeutsch für schmausen) banchettar; Theat jocar in un theatro estranier '''gastfrei hospital '''Gastfreiheit hospitalitate '''gastfreundlich hospital '''Gastfreundlichkeit hospitalitate '''Gastfreundschaft hospitalitate '''Gastgeber hospite, hospitero, amphitryon '''Gastgeberin seniora de domo/casa; (Wirtin) hospitera '''Gasthaus albergo, hotel '''Gasthof albergo, hotel '''Gasthofbesitzer hotelier (F), hostelero, albergero '''Gasthörer (Univers.) auditor '''gastieren (schweizerdeutsch für schmausen) banchettar; Theat jocar in un theatro estranier '''gastlich hospital '''Gastlichkeit hospitalitate '''Gastmahl banchetto, festino '''Gastrecht derecto de hospitalitate '''Gastspiel Theat (representation de actores in) tournée (F) '''Gaststube camera/sala de hospites/prandio '''Gaststätte restaurante '''Gaststättengewerbe industria hoteler '''Gastvorstellung Theat (representation de actores in) tournée (F) '''Gastwirt hospitero, hotelero, hotelier (F) '''Gastwirtin hostessa, hospitera, hostelera '''Gastwirtschaft restaurante '''Gastzimmer camera (de hospite); (privat) camera de amico/visitante '''Gasuhr (in der Wohnung) contator de gas '''gasvergiftet intoxicate '''Gasvergiftung intoxication '''Gaswerk fabrica de gas; gasometro '''Gatte marito, sposo; conjuge, consorte '''Gatter grillia; (Säge) machina de serra con plure laminas '''Gattin sposa, uxor; conjuge, consorte; Mörder der ~: uxoricida '''Gattung specie, genere '''Gattungs Gattungs-: (in Zssgn. Adj) generic '''Gattungsname nomine generic '''Gau districto, canton, provincia, region '''Gaudium gaudio '''Gaukelbild phantasma(goria), illusion '''Gaukelei prestidigitation; (Blendwerk) phantasmagoria; fig charlataneria sch- '''gaukelhaft fallace, phantasmagoric, charlatanesc sch- '''gaukeln jocular, prestidigitar, buffonar (flattern) flirtar; (täuschen) dupar '''Gaukelspiel prestidigitation; (Blendwerk) phantasmagoria; fig charlataneria sch- '''Gaukelwerk prestidigitation; (Blendwerk) phantasmagoria; fig charlataneria sch- '''Gaukler joculator, prestidigitator,; fig charlatan sch-, dupator '''gauklerisch charlatanesc sch-, dupatori '''Gaul fam (vetule) cavallo '''Gaumen palato; Adj palatal '''Gaumenlaut (littera) palatal '''Gaumenplatte (Zahnheilkunde) platta dentari '''Gaumensegel velo del palato '''Gauner scelerato, impostor, fraudator '''Gaunerei impostura, duperia '''Gaunersprache jargon furesc '''Gaunerstreich colpo/truco de scelerato/impostor '''Gaunertum scelerateria '''Gaze gaza '''Gazelle gazella '''geartet wohl ~: de natura bon; anders ~: de natura differente '''gebaren sich ~: conducer/comportar se Gebaren n conducta, comportamento '''Gebeine Pl ossos '''Gebell latrato(s) '''geben dar; (schenken) donar; (hervorbringen) render, producer; (Rabatt, Kredit) conceder; Theat representar; (in Verwahrung) depositar; (vorhanden sein) haber; es gibt: il ha; in Pension ~: allogiar -dzh-, hospitar; sich zufrieden ~: declarar se contente; von sich ~ (Worte): exprimer, proferer; (Speisen usw) vomir, render; verloren ~: considerar como perdite; sich für et. aus~: presentar se como/qua; gebe Gott, daß: que Deo face que; wie es sich gerade gibt: secundo le occasion/circumstantia '''Geber dator; (von Geschenken) donator '''Geberin datrice; (von Geschenken) donatrice '''Gebet prece, precaria, oration; ~ des Herrn: oration dominical; fig j-n ins ~ nehmen: confessar alicuno '''Gebetbuch libro de preces/precarias/orationes; (Brevier) breviario '''Gebiet territorio; (j-s) dominio; fig campo, sphera '''gebieten imperar, commandar; ~ über: dominar (Akk.); fig disponer de; j-m Schweigen ~: imponer le silentio ad alicuno '''Gebieter senior, domino; (Herrscher) soverano '''Gebieterin seniora, domino; (Herrscher) soverana '''gebieterisch imperiose '''Gebietsabschnitt sector '''Gebietsabtretung cession de territorio '''Gebietsanspruch revindication territorial '''Gebietserweiterung aggrandimento '''Gebietsstreifen zona '''Gebilde creation, obra; (Erzeugnis) producto; Geol forma(tion), structura '''gebildet culte, instructe; (wohlerzogen) educate '''Gebimmel tintinnamento '''Gebinde fasce; (Blumen~) guirlanda, corona; (Böttcherei) barril '''Gebirge (catena de) montanias '''gebirgig montaniose, montuose '''Gebirgsartillerie artilleria de montania '''Gebirgsbewohner montaniero '''Gebirgskamm cresta, crista '''Gebirgskette catena de montanias '''Gebirgskunde orologia '''Gebirgsland pais montaniose '''Gebirgspass|Gebirgspaß passo (de montania) '''Gebirgsstock massivo de montanias '''Gebirgsvolk montanieros Pl '''Gebirgszug catena de montanias '''Gebiss|Gebiß dentatura; (künstl.) false dentatura; prothese dental; (Zaum) morso '''Gebläse folles Pl, sufflettos; ventilator '''geblümt florite; (Stoff) a ramages/phantasia '''Geblüt sanguine (nobile); (Geschlecht) lineage, racia; Prinz von ~: prince del sanguine '''gebogen curve, arcate; (Nase) aquilin '''geboren (Part. ps.) nascite; Adj nate; ~ werden: nascer; was für eine Geborene ist sie?: qual es su nomine de senioretta?; ~er Deutscher: germano de nascentia; er ist der ~e Dichter: ille es poeta nate '''geborgen Adj salve, in securitate '''Geborgenheit securitate; fig refugio, asylo '''Gebot ordine, commando; Rel commandamento; die zehn ~e: le dece commandamentos; le decalogo; zu ~e stehen: esser al disposition (de); Not kennt kein ~: necessitate non ha lege '''geboten Adj indicate, necessari '''gebrannt (Kaffee) torrefac(i)te '''Gebrauch uso, usage, usantia; (Anwendung) empleo; (Handhabung) maneamento; Rel Gebräuche: ritual Sg; außer ~: disusate '''gebrauchen usar, emplear; servir se de; zu nichts zu ~ sein: servir a nihil '''Gebrauchsanweisung modo de empleo; instructiones pro le uso '''Gebrauchsartikel articulo usual/de prime necessitate '''gebrauchsfähig preste al/pro le uso '''Gebrauchsgraphik graphica applicate; arte publicitari '''Gebrauchsgraphiker graphico/artista publicitari '''Gebrauchsgüter Pl benes/merces de consumo '''Gebrauchsmuster modello registrate '''Gebrauchsmusterschutz protection (legal) del modellos registrate '''Gebrauchswert utilitate '''Gebrause mugito, strepito '''gebrechen es gebricht mir an: io care (Akk.); a me manca Gebrechen n defecto (physic), infirmitate '''gebrechlich debile, infirme, caduc; fig fragile '''Gebrechlichkeit infirmitate, fragilitate '''gebrochen Adj rupte; fig abattite; ~ Deutsch sprechen: stropiar le germano/lingua german '''Gebrochenheit ruptura; stato de ruptura; fig abattimento '''Gebrodel (ruito del) ebullition '''Gebräu (Bier) bira; (Mischung) mixtura; (Getränk) biberage, bibitura '''gebräuchlich usual, in uso '''Gebröckel peciettas Pl, fragmentos; (Brot) micas; (Zerstückelung) dispeciamento '''Gebrüder fratres '''Gebrüll mugito, rugito '''gebunden Adj ligate; fig compromittite '''Gebundenheit subjection, constriction, obligation '''Geburt nascentia; (das Gebären) parto, parturition; (Herkunft) origine; vor/resp. nach Christi ~: ante/resp. post Christo '''Geburtenbeschränkung limitation/controlo del nascentias '''Geburtenrückgang discrescimento del natalitate '''Geburtenziffer natalitate '''Geburtenzuwachs augmento del natalitate '''Geburtenüberschuss|Geburtenüberschuß excedente de(l) nascentias '''Geburtsadel nobilitate hereditari/de nascentia/de sanguine '''Geburtsanzeige annuncio de nascentia; (behördl.) declaration de nascentia 'Geburtsdatum data de nascentia '''Geburtsfehler defecto natural/congenital '''Geburtshaus domo/casa natal '''Geburtshelfer obstetrico '''Geburtshelferin obstetrice '''Geburtshilfe obstetricia '''Geburtsjahr anno de nascentia '''Geburtsort loco de nascentia; loco native '''Geburtsregister registro del nascentias '''Geburtsschein certificato de nascentia '''Geburtsstadt citate natal '''Geburtstag die de nascentia; (Festtag) anniversario '''Geburtsurkunde certificato de nascentia '''Geburtswehen dolores del parto '''Geburtszange forcipe (obstetric) '''Gebäck pastisseria; (trockenes) biscuites Pl '''Gebälk travatura '''Gebärde gesto; heftige ~n machen: gesticular '''gebärden sich ~: conducer/comportar se; sich ernst ~: prender un aere seri(os)e '''Gebärdenspiel mimica, gesticulation, pantomima '''Gebärdenspieler pantomimo '''Gebärdensprache mimica, gesticulation, pantomima '''gebären parturir; (erzeugen) generar Gebären n parto, parturition '''Gebärmutter Anat utero, matrice '''Gebäude edificio, construction '''Gebühr (Abgabe) taxa, derecto; (Vereins~) quota; (Kosten) emolumento; (Post) porto; (Lohn) salario; (Arzt) honorario; nach ~: secundo le merito; debitemente; über ~: plus que era necessari; indebitemente '''gebühren j-m ~: esser debite ad alicuno; sich ~: convenir; esser juste/conveniente/convenibile '''gebührend conven/iente,-ibile; debite; Adv debitemente '''Gebührenerlass|Gebührenerlaß remission de derectos/taxas '''gebührenfrei exempte de derectos/taxas '''Gebührenordnung tarifa del honorarios/resp. derectos '''gebührenpflichtig subjecte a derectos/taxas '''Gebührenrechnung nota (del honorarios) de un advocato '''gebührlich conven/iente,-ibile; debite; Adv debitemente '''gebürtig ~ (aus): native (de) '''Gebüsch arbustos Pl; bosco, boscage; boschetto '''Geck fatuo '''geckenhaft fatue '''Geckenhaftigkeit fatuitate '''Gedanke pensata, idea; (Vorgang) pensamento; in ~n sein: esser pensative; (Nachdenken) cogitation; in ~n beiwohnen: assister mentalmente (a); in ~n tun: facer per distraction; auf andere ~n bringen/resp. kommen: distraher/resp. se; sich ~n machen über: preoccupar se de; kein ~!: on pensa non mesmo ad isto! '''Gedankenaustausch excambio de ideas '''Gedankenfolge ordine de ideas '''Gedankenfreiheit libertate de pensata '''Gedankenfülle ricchessa de pensamento; abundantia de ideas '''Gedankengang ordine de ideas '''Gedankengut ideologia; ideario '''Gedankenleser lector del pensata '''gedankenlos distracte; (unbesonnen) irreflexive '''Gedankenlosigkeit mancantia de pensatas; inadvertentia; irreflexion '''Gedankensplitter aphorismo '''Gedankenstrich lineetta (de suspension) '''gedankenvoll ric in ideas; (nachdenkl.) pensative '''Gedankenwelt mundo del ideas '''Gedankenübertragung transmission del pensata '''gedanklich conceptual; intellectual, mental '''Gedeck coperto; (Tischtuch) copertura de tabula; (Mahlzeit) repasto a precio fixe '''Gedeih auf ~ und Verderb: a tote le risco; pro le vita e pro le morte; in bon e in adverse sorte '''gedeihen prosperar; (Bot u. Kinder) crescer; fig dar bon resultatos; dahin ~, daß: arrivar/pervenir al puncto ubi/a tal puncto que Gedeihen n prosperitate; crescentia; fig successo '''gedeihlich prospere; (ersprießl.) profitabile '''Gedenk Gedenk- (in Zssgn. Adj) commemorative '''gedenken pensar (a); (sich erinnern) rememorar se (un persona, resp. un cosa); (feierl.) commemorar; (erwähnen) mentionar Gedenken n memoria; commemoration '''Gedenkfeier commemoration; festa commemorative '''Gedenkstein petra/monumento commemorative '''Gedenktafel placa commemorative '''Gedenktag anniversario '''Gedicht poesia; (längeres) poema '''Gedichtsammlung collection de poesias; anthologia '''gediegen solide; (rein) pur; (echt) genuin; (handfest) robuste '''Gediegenheit soliditate, puritate, genuinitate, robustessa '''gedrungen Adj (dicht) compacte, dense; (untersetzt) quatte; (starkgliedrig) membrute; (Stil) concise; (gezwungen) constricte '''Gedränge pressa, turba; fig im ~ sein: trovar se in embarasso '''gedrängt Adj pressate, turbate; (Stil) concise '''Gedrängtheit pressa; (Stil) concision '''Gedröhn resonantia, vibration; (Rollen) rolamento '''gedrückt (deprimiert) depresse, afflicte '''Gedrücktheit depression, tristessa; situation penose '''Geduld patientia; ~ haben/resp. die ~ verlieren: haber/resp. perder (le) patientia; mir reißt die ~: mi patientia es exhauste '''gedulden sich ~: patientar '''geduldig patiente '''Geduldsfaden s. Geduld '''Geduldspiel joco de patientia; fig rumpe-capite '''gedunsen inflate '''Gedächtnis memoria; (Andenken) recordo; zum ~ (von): in memoria de; ins ~ rufen: recordar; aus/nach dem ~: de memoria '''Gedächtnisfeier commemoration; festa commemorative '''Gedächtniskunst mnemonica, mnemotechnica, mnemotechnia '''Gedächtnisrede discurso commemorative/in memoria de '''Gedächtnisschwund amnesia; perdita del memoria '''Gedächtnisschwäche amnesia; perdita del memoria '''Gedächtnisübung exercitio mnemonic '''gedämpft Kochk estufate; (Stimme) (in voce) basse '''Gedärm s. Gedärme '''Gedärme intestinos Pl; Kochk tripa; (Eingeweide) entranias Pl '''geehrtes ~ Schreiben: estimate littera; geehrter Herr: estimate senior '''geeignet proprie (zu: a); ~e Maßnahme: mesura appropriate; (angemessen) adequate; (passend) convenibile, idonee '''Geestland terreno sterile e aride; geest (D,N) '''Gefahr periculo; (Risiko, Wagnis) risco; in ~ schweben/resp. bringen: esser/resp. poner in periculo; auf die ~ hin: a risco de; ~ laufen: currer periculo (de); in ~ kommen: exponer se al periculo '''Gefahrenherd Pol fonte/causa/centro de conflictos '''gefahrlos secur, sin periculo '''gefahrvoll multo periculose; riscos(issim)e '''gefallen placer; sich ~ lassen: tolerar; sich ~ in: complacer se in; (Part. ps. von fallen) cadite; Mil morte, cadite Gefallen n placer; (Gefällig keit) favor; j-m zu ~: pro obsequiar alicuno; pro esser agradabile ad alicuno '''Gefallenendenkmal monumento al mortos/caditos (del guerra) '''Gefallener morto/cadito (in le guerra) '''Gefallsucht coquetteria '''gefallsüchtig coquette; affectate '''gefangen captive '''Gefangenenanstalt prision; domo de detention '''Gefangenenwärter guarda/guardator/guardiano de prision; carcerero '''Gefangener prisionero, detenito '''gefangenhalten detener (in prision) '''Gefangennahme arrestation, captura '''gefangennehmen arrestar, capturar, prender; Mil facer prisionero; fig captivar '''Gefangenschaft captivitate; (Haft) detention; Mil in ~ geraten: esser facite prisionero '''Gefasel parlata insensate; divagation '''gefasst|gefaßt Adj (ruhig) calme, seren; (ergeben) resignate; auf et. ~ sein: esser preparate pro alique; sich ~ machen auf: preparar se pro '''Gefasstheit|Gefaßtheit serenitate; resignation; (Kaltblütigkeit) sanguine frigide '''Gefecht combatto; außer ~ setzen: poner foras de combatto '''gefechtsbereit preste/disposite al combatto '''Gefechtsstand posto de commando '''Gefechtsstärke effectivo de combattentes '''Gefechtsübung manovras Pl; simulacro de combatto '''gefeit immun '''gefestigt Adj firme '''Gefieder plumage '''gefiedert implumate '''Gefilde campos Pl, campania '''Geflecht tressatura; (Netzwerk) reticulation; Med plexo '''gefleckt maculettate '''Geflimmer scintillation '''geflissentlich s. absichtlich '''Gefluche blasphemia '''Geflügel aves, volatiles Pl; (Federvieh) aves domestic; gallinas, pullos '''Geflügelhandlung gallineria, pulleria '''Geflügelhändler gallinero, pullero '''geflügelt alate; ~es Wort: dicto, sententia; parolas Pl historic/celebre '''Geflügelzucht pullicultura '''Geflügelzüchter pullicultor '''Geflüster susurro, murmure; conversation in voce basse '''Gefolge suite (F); cortegio; et. im ~ haben: haber per consequentia '''Gefolgschaft suite (F); (Anhänger) partisanos Pl; (Personal) personal '''Gefolgsmann partisano '''gefragt Adj Hdl demandate, appreciate '''Gefreiter (Schweiz, Deutschland) appunctato; (Frankreich) soldato de prime classe; caporal '''Gefrieranlage installation frigorific '''Gefrierapparat congelator '''gefrieren vi gelar, congelar se; ~ machen: congelar Gefrieren n congelation '''Gefrierfleisch carne congelate '''Gefrierkammer camera frigorific '''Gefrierpunkt puncto de congelation '''Gefrorenes gelato '''gefrässig|gefräßig vorace, glutte '''Gefrässigkeit|Gefräßigkeit voracitate, gluttonia '''gefährden poner in periculo; exponer ad un periculo '''gefährlich periculose; (riskant) riscose; Krankh grave '''Gefährt vehiculo '''Gefährte companion; camerada, consorte '''Gefährtin companiona; camerada, consorte '''Gefälle declivitate, inclination; (Fluß) cadita; starkes ~: rapido; currente; (Abgaben) derectos Pl; (Einnahmen) emolumentos Pl '''gefällig (genehm) agradabile, amabile; (dienstfertig) complacente; servibile, servicial; (Brief) estimate; (höfl.) cortese; j-m ~ sein: obsequiar alicuno; was ist Ihnen ~?: in que pote io servir (vos)? '''Gefälligkeit complacentia; favor; aus ~: per complacentia '''gefälligst per favor; si il vos place '''Gefängnis prision, carcere; drei Jahre ~: tres annos de detention; ins ~ werfen: mitter in prision '''Gefängnishaft imprisionamento, incarceration '''Gefängnisstrafe pena de prision/carcere '''Gefängniszelle cella (de prision) '''Gefäss|Gefäß vaso; (Behälter) recipiente; (Griff) manico; Anat, Bot vasculo; Adj vascular '''gefässreich|gefäßreich vasculose '''Gefüge structura; (die Fugen) juncturas Pl; fig textura '''gefügig flexibile; (geschmeidig) ductile; fig docile, complacente '''Gefügigkeit flexibilitate, ductilitate, docilitate, complacentia '''Gefühl sentimento; (~ssinn) tacto; (sinnl. Empfindung) sensation; (Empfindungsfähigkeit) sensibilitate; (von außen kommend) senso; (Eindruck) impression; ~ haben für: esser sensibile a '''gefühllos insensibile (für, gegen: a) '''Gefühllosigkeit insensibilitate '''Gefühlsduselei sentimentalismo (exaggerate) '''Gefühlsleben vita sentimental '''Gefühlsmensch sentimental(ista) '''Gefühlssache question de sentimento '''Gefühlssinn tacto '''gefühlvoll sensibile, sentimental; (liebevoll) affectuose '''gegebenenfalls in le occurrentia/caso affirmative; date le caso; eventualmente, in le eventualitate '''Gegebenheit dato, facto, realitate '''gegen (Richtung, Zeit) verso; (Liebe usw ~ j-n) pro, verso; (in feindl. Sinne) contra; Haß ~: odio contra; Mittel ~ den Husten: remedio contra le tusse; (ungefähr) circa; er ist ~ 20 Jahre alt: ille ha circa vinti annos; (Vergleich) in comparation con; ~ Quittung: in cambio de quitantia '''Gegenangriff contra-attacco '''Gegenantwort contra-responsa; triplica '''Gegenbefehl contraordine '''Gegenbeschuldigung recrimination; contracarga '''Gegenbesuch contravisita; e-n ~ machen: restituer le visita '''Gegenbeweis contraprova; prova del contrario '''Gegend region; (Landschaft) paisage '''Gegendienst servicio/favor reciproc '''Gegendruck contrapression; reaction '''gegeneinander le un contra le altere; ~ antreten: affrontar se; (gegenseitig) Adv reciprocamente, mutuemente '''Gegenforderung demanda de compensation; Jur reconvention '''Gegenfrage contraquestion '''Gegenfüssler|Gegenfüßler antipode '''Gegengeschenk dono reciproc; ein ~ machen: reciprocar un dono '''Gegengewicht contrapeso '''Gegengift contraveneno, antidoto '''Gegengrund argumento contrari '''Gegenkandidat candidato rival/adverse '''Gegenklage reconvention; contraquerela; Adj reconventional '''Gegenkurve contracurva '''Gegenleistung contraprestation; equivalente (de un servicio rendite); compensation; contravalor '''Gegenlicht contraluce '''Gegenliebe amor reciproc/correspondite; j-m ~ erweisen: corresponder al amor de alicuno; reciprocar le amor de alicuno '''Gegenmassnahme|Gegenmaßnahme contramesura; represalia '''Gegenmittel Med antidoto; remedio '''Gegenpapst antipapa '''Gegenpartei (partito de) opposition; Jur parte adverse '''Gegenprobe contraprova '''Gegenrechnung verification de contos; contraprova '''Gegenrede replica; (Einwand) objection '''Gegenreformation Hist Contra-Reforma '''Gegenrevolution contrarevolution '''Gegensatz opposition, contrario, contrasto; im ~ zu: in contrasto a/con; (Widerspruch) opposition; (wissenschaftl.) antithese; im ~ stehen: contrastar (con) '''Gegenschlag contracolpo '''Gegenschrift replica '''Gegenseite latere opposite '''gegenseitig mutue, mutual, reciproc '''Gegenseitigkeit mutualitate, reciprocitate; auf ~ beruhen: esser mutue/mutual/reciproc '''Gegenspieler rival, antagonista, opponente; (im Spiel) numero opposite '''Gegenspionage contraspionage '''Gegenstand objecto; (Thema) subjecto, thema '''gegenstandslos sin motivation; (überflüssig) superflue '''Gegenstoss|Gegenstoß contracolpo; Mil contra-attacco; Techn repercussion '''Gegenströmung contracurrente; fig tendentia opposite; reaction '''gegenständig Bot opposite '''gegenständlich objective, concrete '''Gegenstück pendant (F); contrapartita '''gegensätzlich opposite (a), contrari (a) '''Gegenteil contrario, opposito; im ~: al contrario '''gegenteilig contrari, opposite '''Gegenvorschlag contraproposition '''Gegenwart presentia; (Jetztzeit) (tempore) presente; Gram presente '''gegenwartsnah actual '''Gegenwehr defensa, resistentia '''Gegenwert equivalente, contravalor '''Gegenwind vento contrari '''Gegenwinkel angulo opposite '''Gegenwirkung contra-effecto; reaction '''gegenwärtig presente; (Zeit) actual; Adv actualmente, presentemente '''Gegenzeichen contrasigno '''gegenzeichnen contrasignar '''Gegenzeichner contrasignator '''Gegenzeichnung contrasignatura '''Gegenzeuge teste adverse '''Gegenzug Eisenb traino opposite; (Spiel) contra-tracto '''gegenüber Präp vis-ŕ-vis de (F); opposite a; de fronte a, in facie/fronte de j-m ~: (gegen) pro; (verglichen mit) in comparation (con); Su n vis-ŕ-vis (F), vicino; Adv vis-ŕ-vis; facie a facie '''gegenüberliegend opposite '''gegenüberstehen star/esser opposite (a); sich ~: star/esser facie a facie '''gegenüberstellen opponer a; (einander ~) confrontar '''Gegenüberstellung opposition; Jur confrontation '''gegenübertreten opponer se (a); facer fronte a '''Gegner adversario; Pol opponente; (Meinung) antagonista; (Feind) inimico; (Nebenbuhler) rival '''Gegnerin adversaria; s.a. Gegner '''gegnerisch adverse, contrari, inimic, rival '''Gegnerschaft antagonismo, opposition, inimicitate, rivalitate; (Gegner Pl) adversarios '''Gehacktes carne hachate -sch- '''Gehalt m contento, substantia; Chem percentage (an: de); (Münzen) titulo; (Wert) valor; (Raum) capacitate; n salario, paga; (freie Berufe) honorarios Pl; (Soldat) soldo '''gehaltlos sin substantia; fig sin valor; futile, insignificante '''Gehaltlosigkeit futilitate, insignificantia '''gehaltreich substantial, substantiose; fig de grande valor '''Gehaltsabzug retention ex le salario '''Gehaltsansprüche pretentiones/pretensiones (de salario) '''Gehaltsempfänger salariato '''Gehaltserhöhung augmento de salario '''Gehaltsstufe scala/nivello de salario '''Gehaltszulage gratification '''gehaltvoll substantial, substantiose; fig de grande valor '''geharnischt cuirassate; fig energic '''gehbar viabile '''Gehege clausura; j-m ins ~ kommen: incommodar/molestar alicuno '''geheim secrete; (verborgen) celate, clandestin; (unsichtbar) occulte; Phil esoteric; (geheimni svoll) mysteriose; (vertraut) private, intime; im ~en: celatemente; in secreto '''Geheimbericht reporto secrete/confidential '''Geheimbund societate secrete '''Geheimdienst servicio secrete '''Geheimfach compartimento/tiratorio secrete '''geheimhalten tener secrete, occultar, guardar secrete '''Geheimlehre doctrina esoteric/mystic/occulte '''Geheimmittel medio secrete; arcano '''Geheimnis secreto, mysterio; ein ~ daraus machen: facer de isto un mysterio '''Geheimniskrämer (Fopper) mystificator '''Geheimniskrämerei mania del secretos; mystification '''geheimnisvoll mysteriose; ~ tun: esser mysteriose (re) '''Geheimpolizei policia secrete '''Geheimpolizist agente del policia secrete '''Geheimrat consiliero private '''Geheimschrift scriptura cifrate, cryptographia; in ~: cifrate '''Geheimsender emissor clandestin '''Geheimtuerei mysteriositate '''geheimtun facer secreto (mit: de) '''Geheiss|Geheiß ordine '''gehen vader, ir, ambular (nach: a; zu j-m: a presso de; a domo de); (zu Fuß) camminar; ir a pede; marchar -sch-; Techn functionar, laborar; (möglich sein) esser possibile; (weg~) partir; (Gerücht) currer; (Ware) gut ~: vender se ben; (Gesundh.) es geht mir gut: io sta ben; der Zug geht um 3 Uhr: le traino parti a tres horas; vor sich ~: haber loco, occurrer; (Uhr) richtig/resp. falsch ~: vader juste/resp. false; sich ~ lassen: negliger se; an die Arbeit ~: poner se al labor; das Fenster geht auf die Straße: le fenestra da super le strata; das geht auf dich: isto te concerne; es geht nichts über..: il ha nihil como..; es geht um..: il se tracta de..; ~ durch: passar per; nach mir geht es nicht: non es in mi poter; ~ über (Akk.): transversar, cruciar, passar per; ~ und kommen: commear Gehen n marcha -sch-; ambulatura; das ~ fällt ihm schwer: le vader/ir/ambulatura le costa multe pena; Kommen und ~: le ir e venir '''Gehenkter pendito '''Geher marchator -sch-, ambulator '''geheuer secur, confortabile; nicht ganz ~: suspecte; hier ist es nicht ~: hic il ha ambula phantasmas '''Geheul ululation; Pers critos Pl; (Sturm) mugito '''Gehilfe adjutante; assistente; adjutor; (Handlungsgehilfe) commisso; (Geselle) garson '''Gehilfin adjutanta; assistenta; s.a. Gehilfe '''Gehirnentzündung encephalitis (Pl -tes) '''Gehirnerschütterung commotion cerebral '''Gehirnerweichung emollimento cerebral '''Gehirnhaut meninge '''Gehirnhautentzündung meningitis '''Gehirnschale cranio '''Gehirnschlag apoplexia '''gehoben Adj ~er Stil: stilo elevate; in ~er Stimmung: allegre, enthusiasmate '''gehorchen obedir (a); j-m nicht ~: disobedir ad alicuno '''gehorsam obediente; Su m obedientia '''Gehorsamspflicht (le) deber de obedientia '''Gehrock redingote (F) '''Gehsport sport pedestre '''Gehsteig trottoir (F) '''Gehversuch tentativa de marchar -sch-/camminar '''Gehwerk mechanismo '''Gehämmer martellada '''Gehänge pendente '''gehässig odiose; (feindselig) inimic '''Gehässigkeit odiositate; inimicitate '''Gehäuse cassa; (Schachtel) scatula; (Futteral) etui (F); (Kapsel) capsula; (Schale) concha '''Gehöft ferma '''Gehölz silva, bosco; boschetto '''Gehör audito; musikalisches ~: aure musical; ~ schenken/geben: prestar ascolta/le aure a; (nachgeben) ceder; ~ finden: esser ascoltate '''gehören (ap)pertiner (a); ~ zu: facer parte de; (passen) convenir; es gehört sich: il es conveni ente; dieses Pferd gehört mir: iste cavallo es mie a me; fig (nicht) hierher ~: (non) venir a proposito; dazu gehört Zeit: isto require tempore '''Gehörfehler defecto de audito '''Gehörgang conducto auditori; Med meato acustic '''gehörig appertinente (a); faciente parte (de); (erforderl.) requirite; (passend) conveniente; (tüchtig) bon, solide; Adv (gebührend) debitemente '''Gehörkrankheiten maladias del organos auditori '''gehörlos surde '''Gehörlosigkeit surditate '''Gehörn cornos Pl '''Gehörnerv nervo auditori acustic '''gehörnt cornute (a. fig) '''Gehörsinn (senso del) audito '''Geier vulture '''Geifer bava (ISpPF) '''geifern bavar; fig scumar, rabiar '''Geige violino; (Baß~) violon; die erste ~ spielen: sonar le prime violino; fig jocar le prime rolo '''geigen sonar le violino '''Geigenbauer fabricante de violinos, violinero '''Geigenspieler violinista '''Geigenspielerin violinista '''Geigensteg cavalletto de violino '''Geigenstrich colpo de archetto '''geil (Boden) exuberante, luxuriante; (wollüstig) lascive, luxuriose, lubric '''Geilheit exuberantia, luxuria, lascivitate, lubricitate '''Geisel (h)ostage '''Geiselnahme prisa de (h)ostages '''Geisha (jap.) geisha '''Geiss|Geiß f capra '''Geissblatt|Geißblatt Bot caprifolio '''Geissbock|Geißbock capro '''Geissel|Geißel flagello '''Geisselbruder|Geißelbruder Rel flagellante '''geisseln|geißeln flagellar; fig fustigar, castigar, stigmatisar '''Geisselung|Geißelung flagellation; fustigation '''Geissler|Geißler flagellator '''Geist spirito; (Gemüt) mente, (Seele) anima; (Verstand) intellecto, intelligentia; (Gespenst) spectro, phantasma; (Genius) genio; der Heilige ~: le Spirito Sancte; der böse ~: le spirito maligne; im ~e: in spirito; in mente, mentalmente; wes ~es Kind ist er?: que typo es ille?; den ~ aufgeben: render le anima '''Geisterbanner necromante '''Geisterbeschwörer necromante '''Geisterbeschwörung necromantia; Rel exorcismo '''Geistererscheinung apparition (de un spectro) '''geisterhaft spectral, de spectro, phantastic, de phantasma '''Geisterseher visionario '''Geisterwelt mundo del spiritos '''Geistes Geistes-: (in Zssgn. oft) mental; (Verstandes-) intellectual '''geistesabwesend distracte; absente (mentalmente) '''Geistesabwesenheit distraction; absentia (mental) '''Geistesarbeiter (laborator) intellectual '''Geistesarmut povressa de mente '''Geistesbildung cultura intellectual '''Geistesblitz tracto de genio '''Geistesgabe talento; Rel dono spiritual; facultate mediumnic '''Geistesgegenwart presentia de spirito '''geistesgegenwärtig prompte; Adv promptemente '''geistesgestört alienate, demente '''Geistesgestörtheit alienation mental, dementia '''Geistesgrösse|Geistesgröße genio; magnitude de spirito/anima '''geisteskrank alienate, demente '''Geisteskrankheit alienation mental, dementia '''geistesschwach imbecille '''Geistesschwäche imbecillitate; debilitate de spirito '''Geistesstärke fortia de spirito; fortitude '''Geistesverfassung mentalitate; Mil moral '''geistesverwandt congenial '''Geistesverwandtschaft affinitate intellectual; congenialitate '''Geistesverwirrung disordine/perturbation mental '''Geistesvormögen facultate mental '''Geisteswissenschaften Pl litteras; scientias del spirito; scientias moral/resp. historic e philologic '''Geisteszustand stato mental '''geistig spiritual; (den Verstand betr.) intellectual; (das Gemüt betr.) mental; (Getränke) spirituose '''Geistigkeit spiritualitate '''geistlich spiritual; (kirchlich) ecclesiastic; (zum Klerus gehörig) clerical; (Orden) religiose; ~er Stand: clero; ~e Musik: musica sacre '''Geistlicher ecclesiastico; (kath.) sacerdote, clerico, prestre, curato; (prot.) pastor '''Geistlichkeit clero '''geistlos sin spirito; stupide; (fade) insipide; ~es Gesicht: physiognomia sin expression '''Geistlosigkeit mancantia de spirito; (Fadheit) insipiditate '''geistreich spiritual, spirituose '''geisttötend imbrutiente; monotone '''geistvoll ingeniose '''Geiz avaritia '''geizen esser avar '''Geizhals avaro '''geizig avar '''Geizkragen avaro '''Gejammer lamentationes Pl '''Gejohle criteria, critalia '''Gekeife reprimendas Pl continue '''Gekicher risos Pl supprimite/suffocate '''Geklapper strepito; (Zähne) tremor '''Geklatsch s. Geklatsche '''Geklatsche claccamento; (der Hände) applauso; fig commatrage '''Geklimper piano mal sonate '''Geklingel tintinnamento, soneria '''Geklirr tintinnamento per interchoc -sch-, interchoc tintinnante; (beim Zerbrechen) strepito '''Gekläff latrato '''Gekläffe latrato '''Geknatter crepitation '''Geknister crepitation; (Seide) fricamento, susurro '''Gekreisch critalia; stridor '''Gekritzel scripturacia; hieroglyphico; scriptura illegibile '''Gekrächze coaxamento '''Gekröse Kochk tripa; Anat mesenterio; (Halskrause) collo crispate '''gekünstelt affectate, manierate '''gelackmeiert fam ~ sein: esser dupate/ingannate '''Gelage banchetto, festino; (Trink~) orgia '''gelangen pervenir (a), arrivar; (erreichen) attinger; zum Verkauf ~: esser ponite in vendita '''Gelass|Gelaß camera; (Raum) spatio; (Ort) loco '''gelassen Adj calme, seren, placide '''Gelassenheit calma, serenitate, placiditate '''Gelatine gelatina '''gelatinisieren gelatinisar '''Gelaufe (le) ir e (re)venir; (le) currer continue '''gelaunt disposite; gut/resp. schlecht ~: de bon/resp. mal humor '''gelb jalne; (gold~) flave; ~ machen: facer jalne; injalnar; ~ werden: devenir jalne; jalnescer '''Gelbfilter filtro jalne '''gelblich jalnastre, jalnette '''Gelbschnabel becco jalne; novicio '''Gelbsucht jalnessa, ictero '''gelbsüchtig icteric, jalnessate, habente jalnessa/ictero '''Geld pecunia, moneta, numisma; (in Zssgn. oft:) (auf ~ bezüglich) pecuniari, financiari; (auf Währung bezüglich) monetari; die öffentlichen ~er: le fundos public '''Geldangelegenheiten affaires (F) (de pecunia); transactiones '''Geldanweisung mandato/postal '''Geldaufwertung revalorisation '''Geldbeutel portamoneta '''Geldbrief littera con valor (declarate) '''Geldbriefträger distributor de mandatos '''Geldbusse|Geldbuße mulcta '''Geldentwertung devalutation; (völlige) dismonetisation '''Geldforderung credito '''Geldgeber financiator; fornitor de fundos '''Geldgeschenk donativo; donation pecuniari '''Geldgeschäft transaction/affacer/operation financiari '''Geldgier aviditate/cupiditate de pecunia '''Geldheirat matrimonio/maritage de pecunia/interesse '''Geldknappheit scarsitate/penuria de pecunia/fundos '''Geldkrise crise financiari '''Geldkurs curso monetari/del cambio '''Geldleute Pl financieros '''Geldmangel manco de pecunia/moneta '''Geldmarkt mercato monetari '''Geldmittel Pl medios/ressources (F) financiari '''Geldrolle rolo de pecunia/moneta '''Geldschein billet/nota (de banca) '''Geldschrank cassa forte '''Geldschuld debita de pecunia/moneta '''Geldstrafe mulcta '''Geldstück (pecia de) moneta '''Geldsumme summa (de pecunia/moneta) '''Geldtasche portafolio '''Geldumlauf circulation monetari '''Geldumsatz circulation monetari '''Geldverlegenheit difficultate financiari; embarasso pecuniari; indigentia de pecunia/moneta '''Geldwechsel cambio '''Geldwechselstube officio de cambio '''Geldwechsler cambiator; cambista '''Geldwucher agiotage -dzh- '''Gelee gelea '''gelegen Adj (örtl.) situate, site; (passend) conveniente, opportun; Adv a proposito; das kommt ihm sehr ~: isto le veni multo a proposito '''Gelegenheit occasion; günstige ~: opportunitate; ~ geben: dar occasion; zu/bei dieser ~: a/in iste occasion '''Gelegenheitsgedicht poema/poesia de circumstantia '''Gelegenheitskauf compra/emption de occasion '''gelegentlich occasional; (zufällig) accidental, casual; Adv al occasion; casualmente, accidentalmente; Präp a proposito de '''gelehrig docile '''Gelehrigkeit docilitate '''Gelehrsamkeit erudition '''gelehrt docte, erudite; ein ~es Haus: un puteo de scientia '''Gelehrter erudito, scientista, docto '''Geleise Eisenb via; (Radspur) sulco de rota; (Schiene) rail (E); aus dem ~ kommen: derailar reil-; et. wieder ins ~ bringen: remitter alique in su stato normal '''Geleit Mil, Mar escorta; (Begleitung) accompaniamento; (~zug, Trauer~) convoyo; das ~ geben: s. geleiten; im ~ fahren: Mar esser convoyate/escortate; freies ~: s. Geleitbrief '''Geleitbrief (littera de) salve-conducto '''geleiten escortar, accompaniar, convoyar '''Geleitschiff nave de escorta '''Geleitwort prefacio '''Geleitzug Mil convoyo '''Gelenk articulation, junctura '''Gelenkentzündung arthritis '''gelenkig articulate; (flink) agile; (geschmeidig) flexibile '''Gelenkigkeit agilitate, flexibilitate '''gelenklahm ankylosate '''Gelenklähmung ankylosis '''Gelenkpfanne Anat glene; cavitate glenoidal '''Gelenkrheumatismus rheumatismo articular '''Gelenkschmiere synovia '''gelernt Adj specialisate; ~er Schuhmacher: scarpero de profession '''Gelichter racia; plebalia; solches ~: gente de iste specie/racia '''Geliebte amanta; (im Brief) carissima; meine ~: mi amor '''Geliebter amante; (im Brief) carissimo; mein ~: mi amor '''gelind s. gelinde '''gelinde dulce, suave; (Feuer) lente; (Klima) temperate; (gutartig) benigne; Adv fig con indulgentia; ~ere Saiten aufziehen: non esser si sever/exigente; bassar le tono '''gelingen dar bon resultatos; (Erfolg haben) successar, succeder; haber successo; es gelingt mir zu: io successa/succede/perveni a/in Gelingen n successo '''Gelispel zezeo; (Geflüster) murmure '''gellen strider '''gellend stridente '''geloben promitter (solemnemente); facer voto (de) '''gelt (Prov.) ~!: non ver?; nonne? '''gelten valer; (gültig sein) esser valide; bei j-m et. ~: esser multo estimate de/per alicuno; (Gesetz) esser in vigor; für et. ~: passar pro; das gilt mir; isto es pro me; es gilt zu (Inf.): il se tracta de (Inf.); was gilt die Wette?: que sponde vos?; et. ~ lassen: admitter alique '''geltend vigente; ~ machen: facer valer; das ~e Recht: le derecto costumari '''Geltung valor; (Gültigkeit) validitate; (Ansehen) autoritate, prestigio; ~ haben: valer; zur ~ bringen: facer valer; ~ verschaffen: facer respectar; zur ~ kommen: imponer se, facer effecto '''Geltungsbedürfnis besonio/desiro de imponer/facer valer se '''Geltungsbereich dominio; (e-s Gesetzes) zona de application/vigentia; territorio ubi un lege es in vigor '''gelungen Adj (seltsam) estranie; (gut) ben facite; (komisch) comic, ridicule '''Gelächter risada; ein ~ erheben; in (ein) ~ ausbrechen: erumper in un risada; zum ~ machen: facer ridicule, ridiculisar; irrider; zum ~ werden: esser irridite '''gelähmt paralysate, paralyic '''Gelände terreno; (Land) pais; (Gegend) region; (Areal) area '''Geländeabschnitt sector (de terreno) '''Geländeaufnahme relevamento del terreno; triangulation '''geländegängig (Auto) manovrabile super omne terrenos '''Geländelauf (Sport) cursa campestre '''Geländer balustrada; (Brücke) parapetto '''Geländeritt cavalcada a cavallo per le campos '''Geländesport sports (E) de campo '''Geländeverhältnisse Pl conditiones topographic/de terreno '''geläufig currente; (vertraut) familiar; er spricht ~ interlingua: ille parla currentemente interlingua '''Geläufigkeit facilitate, fluentia, familiaritate; Mus virtuositate '''Geläut s. Geläute '''Geläute soneria, sonada; (Schellen) tintinnamento; (Glockenspiel) carillon (F); unter dem ~ der Glocken: al sono del campanas '''Gelöbnis promissa (solemne); voto '''Gelübde voto '''Gelüst s. Gelüste '''Gelüste desiro, desiderio; (Verlangen) invidia, appetito '''gelüsten es gelüstet mich nach et.: io ha invidia de alique; io desira/appete (ad) alique '''Gemach camera, appartamento; sala (de un palatio); kleines ~: cabinetto gemach Adv lentemente, commodemente '''Gemahl marito, sposo '''Gemahlin sposa, uxor; Ihre Frau ~: Seniora X (Name) '''gemahnen j-n an et. ~: rememorar alique ad alicuno '''Gemarkung termino, limite; (Feldmark) canton, territorio '''gemasert venate '''Gemecker balamentos Pl; fig murmurationes Pl; (Lachen) risadas Pl '''gemein commun; (gewöhnlich) ordinari, vulgar; (niedrig) basse, villan; (roh) grossier; das ~e Volk: le vulgo; der ~e Mann: le homine del vulgo; ~er Soldat: soldato simplice '''Gemeinde communa; (Stadt~) municipalitate; (Pfarr~) parochia; Rel communion; (in Zssgn.) Adj communal, municipal, parochial '''Gemeindeabgaben Pl impostos communal '''Gemeindebezirk circumscription communal/resp. municipal '''Gemeindehaus domo communal/municipal; Rel domo parochial '''Gemeindemitglied Rel parochiano '''Gemeinderat consilio communal/municipal; Pers consiliero communal/municipal parochial '''Gemeindeschule schola (primari) communal/municipal '''Gemeindeverwaltung administration communal/municipal '''Gemeindevorsteher syndico; presidente de(l) communa '''gemeingefährlich ~ sein: constituer un periculo pro le publico '''Gemeingeist civismo; spirito public/de cameraderia; solidaritate '''Gemeingut ben public; proprietate/ben commun '''gemeingültig generalmente admittite '''Gemeinheit bassessa; infamia; villania '''gemeinhin communmente, ordinarimente, generalmente '''Gemeinnutz utilitate public '''gemeinnützig de utilitate public; de interesse general '''Gemeinplatz loco commun; banalitate '''gemeinsam commun; collective; ~er Markt: Mercato Commun; ~ mit: in commun con '''Gemeinschaft communitate; Rel communion; (Gesamtheit) collectivitate; (Beziehungen) relationes Pl; in ~ mit: in commun con '''gemeinschaftlich Adj commun; Adv in commun '''Gemeinschaftserziehung coeducation '''Gemeinschaftsgefühl Gemeingeist; a.: sentimento del collectivitate '''Gemeinschaftsgeist Gemeingeist; a.: sentimento del collectivitate '''Gemeinschaftsleben vita in commun '''Gemeinschaftsproduktion coproduction '''Gemeinschaftsschule schola interconfessional '''Gemeinschaftssinn civismo; spirito public/de cameraderia; solidaritate '''gemeinschädlich prejudicial al interesse general '''Gemeinsinn civismo; spirito public/de cameraderia; solidaritate '''gemeinverständlich intelligibile ad omnes; popular; ~ machen: vulgarisar '''Gemeinwesen communitate, collectivitate '''Gemeinwohl ben public/commun '''Gemenge mixtura; (Metall) alligato '''Gemengsel mixtura (informe); singular amalgama; Kochk ragout (F) '''gemessen mesurate; (förmlich) formal; (ernst) grave '''Gemessenheit mesura, gravitate '''Gemetzel carnage; (Blutbad) massacro '''Gemisch mixtura; miscellanea '''gemischt mixte '''Gemme gemma; (erhabene) cameo '''Gemsbock camoce mascule '''Gemse camoce; (Weibchen) camoce feminin '''Gemsleder (pelle de) camoce '''Gemunkel susurration, murmure '''Gemurmel murmure, murmuration '''gemächlich Adj commode, confortabile, (nicht gestört) calme; Adv lentemente, commodemente '''Gemächlichkeit commoditate, conforto '''Gemälde pictura '''Gemäldeausstellung exposition de pictura '''Gemäldegalerie galeria de pictura '''Gemäldesammlung pinacotheca, galeria '''gemäss|gemäß secundo, conforme a, de accordo con; Adj conforme '''Gemässheit|Gemäßheit conformitate '''gemässigt|gemäßigt moderate; (Klima) temperate; die ~e Zone: le zona temperate '''Gemäuer muralias Pl; altes ~: (vetule) domo decadite; masoneria decadite; ruinas Pl '''Gemüse legumine(s); hortages Pl; verdura '''Gemüsebau cultura de legumines; horticultura '''Gemüsegarten horto; jardin de legumines '''Gemüsegärtner horticultor; cultor de legumines '''Gemüsehändler venditor/mercator/mercante de legumines '''Gemüsemarkt mercato de legumines '''Gemüsesuppe suppa de legumines/verdura '''Gemüt animo, corde, mente, facultates Pl affective; zu ~e führen: facer sentir (vivemente); ein gutes ~ haben: haber bon corde '''gemütlich (Ort) agradabile, commode, intime; Pers jovial, ben disposite, agradabile '''Gemütlichkeit commoditate; (des Heimes) intimitate; (j-s) jovialitate '''gemütlos sin corde; apathic '''Gemütsart character, mentalitate, temperamento '''Gemütsbewegung emotion, affecto '''Gemütserregung agitation (del animo) '''gemütskrank hypochondriac '''Gemütskranker hypochondriaco '''Gemütskrankheit hypochondria, depression, melancholia '''Gemütsleben vita sentimental '''Gemütsmensch homine mansuete/sensibile '''Gemütsruhe tranquillitate/quiete de animo, serenitate '''Gemütsverfassung disposition mental/de animo; humor; moral '''Gemütszustand disposition mental/de animo; humor; moral '''gemütvoll sensibile, affectuose, plen de sentimento '''genau exacte, precise; (peinlich ~) scrupulose; (richtig) juste; (streng) stricte, rigorose; ~ um 3 Uhr: a tres horas precise; (pünktlich) punctual, accurate; ~est (Preis): minime; ~ angeben: specificar; mit ~er Not: con grande pena; ~ wie: tal qual/como; ~ nehmen: esser meticulose; ~ genommen: prendite strictemente '''Genauigkeit exactitude, precision; (Richtigkeit) justessa; (Knauserigkeit) parsimonia; (peinliche) meticulositate, rigor '''Gendarm gendarme (F) '''Gendarmerie gendarmeria '''genehm agradabile, conveniente; j-m ~ sein: placer/convenir ad alicuno '''genehmigen (annehmen) acceptar; (willigen) consentir, acceder (a); (billigen) approbar; (Vertrag) ratificar; (erlauben) permitter, autorisar '''Genehmigung acceptation, consentimento, approbation, ratification, permission, autorisation '''geneigt disposite, inclinate (a); (wohlwollend) benevolente (pro); j-m ~ sein: haber affection pro alicuno '''Geneigtheit inclination, affection, benevolentia '''General general; Kommandierender ~: general in chef (F) '''Generalagent agente general '''Generalarzt medico (in) chef (F) '''Generalbass|Generalbaß basso continue '''Generaldirektor director general '''Generalfeldmarschall marechal (F); (Deutschl.) general-feldmarechal -sch- '''Generalität generalitate '''Generalkommando commando general '''Generalleutnant locotenente general; (Frankr.) general de division '''Generalmajor major general; (allg.) general de brigada '''Generalnenner (Hauptnenner) denominator commun; auf den ~ bringen: reducer al mesme denominator '''Generaloberst general (de corps (F)) de armea; colonello general '''Generalprobe proba general '''Generalstab stato major '''Generalstabsarzt inspector general del corps (F) sanitari militar; medico inspector del armea '''Generalstreik exopero general '''Generalversammlung assemblea general '''Generalvollmacht procuration general; plen poteres Pl '''Generation generation '''Generator generator '''Generatorgas gas de gasogeno '''generell general '''Genes (Bibel) Genes/e,-is '''genesen convalescer; restab(i)lir se '''genesend convalescente '''Genesis (Bibel) Genes/e,-is '''Genesung convalescentia; restab(i)limento '''Genesungsheim domo de convalescentes '''genial genial '''Genialität genialitate, genio '''Genick cervice, nuca '''Genickdrüse glandula cervical/nucal; sich das ~ brechen: rumper se le collo '''Genickschuss|Genickschuß colpo/tiro al nuca '''Genickstarre Med meningitis cerebrospinal '''Genie genio '''genieren incommodar, turbar; sich ~: sentir se embarassate; haber vergonia (de); ~ Sie sich nicht!: non face complimentos/ceremonia! '''geniessbar|genießbar mangiabile -dzh-, comestibile, edibile; (Getränk) bibibile; potabile; fig tolerabile, supportabile '''geniessen|genießen (Speise) mangiar -dzh-, eder; (Getränk) biber, potar; (mit Behagen) gustar, saporar; fig gauder (de); (Unterricht) reciper; nicht zu ~: immangiabile -dzh-; imbibibile, impotabile; fig insupportabile '''Geniesser|Genießer gauditor '''Genitalien partes Pl genital '''Genitiv genitivo '''Genius genio; guter ~: bon genio; angelo tutelar '''Genosse companion; camerada (a. Pol); Hdl socio, consorte '''Genossenschaft societate cooperative; syndicato '''Genossenschafter societario, associato; membro de un societate cooperative '''Genossenschaftler societario, associato; membro de un societate cooperative '''genossenschaftlich cooperative '''Genossenschaftswesen cooperativismo, syndicalismo '''Genossin companiona, camerada '''genug assatis, satis, bastante; sufficientemente; ~!: basta!; nicht ~, daß: non suffice que; non contente que; ~ der Worte!: satis parlate!, non garrula plus! '''genugtun satisfacer; dar satisfaction; (für e-e Kränkung) reparar '''Genugtuung satisfaction, raparation; ~ fordern: requirer satisfaction/resp. reparation; sich ~ verschaffen: obtener satisfaction '''Genus genere '''Genuss|Genuß gaudimento, placer; (Nutznießung) usufructo; (Speise und Trank) le mangiar -dzh-/resp. biber; (Wollust) voluptate '''Genussgift|Genußgift veneno voluptuari '''Genussmensch|Genußmensch sybarita, vivitor, voluptuario '''Genussmittel|Genußmittel stimulante '''Genusssucht|Genußsucht aviditate de placeres, sybaritismo, sensualitate, voluptuositate '''genusssüchtig|genußsüchtig avide de placeres/gaudimentos, sybaritic '''Genüge sufficientia; (Befriedigung) satisfaction; zur ~: sufficientemente; e-r Sache ~ tun: satisfacer ad alique; j-m ~ tun: satisfacer alicuno '''genügen sufficer, bastar '''genügend sufficiente; (befriedigend) satisfacente, satisfactori '''genügsam facile a satisfacer; modeste; (mäßig) sobrie, moderate, frugal '''Genügsamkeit modestia, moderation, sobrietate, frugalitate '''Geograph geographo '''Geographie geographia '''geographisch geographic '''Geologe geologo '''Geologie geologia '''geologisch geologic '''Geometer geometra, agrimensor '''Geometrie geometria '''geometrisch geometric '''Georgine Bot georgina; dahlia variabile '''gepanzert blindate, cuirassate '''gepfeffert (a. fig) piperate '''Gepfeife sibilation, sibilada, sibilamento '''Gepflogenheit costume, habito '''Geplapper garrulada '''Geplauder garrulada '''Geplänkel scaramucia '''Geplärre critalia '''Geplätscher murmure, strepito; Mar colpettos de undas '''Gepolter strepito '''Geprassel strepito; (Feuer) crepitation '''Gepräge impression; (Stempel) stampa; fig character '''Gepränge pompa, luxo '''geprüft (staatl.) diplomate '''Gepäck bagage '''Gepäckabfertigung expedition del bagages '''Gepäckanhänger remolchetto pro bagages '''Gepäckannahme acceptation/registration de(l) bagages; officio del bagages '''Gepäckaufbewahrung deposito de(l) bagages '''Gepäckaufgabe acceptation/registration de(l) bagages; officio del bagages '''Gepäckausgabe delivrantia de(l) bagages '''Gepäckhalter porta-bagages '''Gepäcknetz rete a/pro bagages '''Gepäckraum deposito coffro a/de(l) bagages '''Gepäckschein ticket (E)/bulletin/billet de bagages '''Gepäckstück bagage, pacco '''Gepäckträger portator (de bagages); (Fahrrad) porta-bagages '''Gepäckversicherung assecurantia del bagages '''Gepäckwagen furgon (del bagages) '''Gepäckübergewicht excedente de bagages '''Gequake coaxamento '''gerade Adj recte, directe; (gerecht) derecte; (Zahl) par; Adv justo, justemente, precisemente; er ist ~/soeben angekommen: ille ha justo arrivate; wir wollten ~ kommen: nos vadeva venir Gerade f linea, recte '''geradeaus toto derecte '''geradeheraus francamente '''gerademachen eriger '''geraderichten eriger '''geradesetzen sich ~: seder erecte '''geradesitzen sich ~: seder erecte '''geradestehen star erecte '''geradewegs toto derecte, directemente '''geradezu toto derecte; fig francamente; ~ erstaunlich: vermente surprendente '''Geradheit rectitude; fig franchitia, sinceritate '''geradlinig rectilinee; Adv in linea recte '''Gerassel ruito de ferralia; (Wagen) rolamento; (Waffen, Ketten) crepitation '''geraten ~ nach: arrivar/pervenir a; gut/resp. schlecht ~: successar (ben)/resp. faller, non successar; in Schwierigkeiten ~: incontrar difficultates; in Brand ~: prender foco; in Wut ~: inrabiar/inragiar -dzh-; in Zorn ~: incholerisar se; in Schulden ~: indebitar se; aneinander ~: affrontar se; venir al manos; Adj (ratsam) utile, conveniente; (erfolgreich) successose; (Kind) educate '''Geratewohl aufs ~: al hasardo/aventura '''geraum ~e Zeit: (durante) longe (spatio de) tempore '''gerben tannar; j-m das Fell ~: tannar le pelle ad alicuno Gerben n tannage '''Gerber tannator '''Gerberei tanneria '''Gerberlohe tanno '''Gerberstoff tanno; tannino '''Gerbersäure acido tannic; tannino '''gerecht juste, eque; ~ werden: facer justitia (a); (e-r Forderung) satisfacer (Akk.); in allen Sätteln ~: fig disembarassate '''Gerechtigkeit justitia (widerfahren lassen: facer) '''Gerechtigkeitssinn spirito de justitia '''Gerede (Gerücht) rumor (Geschwätz) commatrage; sich ins ~ bringen: facer parlar de se; compromitter se '''gereichen redundar (zu: a); contribuer (a); j-m zur Ehre ~: facer honor ad alicuno; j-m zum Nutzen ~: tornar al avantage de alicuno '''gereizt irritate '''Gereiztheit irritation '''gereuen es gereut mich: io me repenti (de); sich et. nicht ~ lassen: non repentir se de alique; non regrettar alique '''Gericht (Küche) platto; Jur tribunal, corte, judicatura; (Urteil) judicio; (Verfahren) judicamento; (Gebäude) palatio de justitia; Jüngstes ~: judicio ultime; vor ~ fordern: citar in justitia; vor ~ erscheinen: comparer; über j-n ~ halten: judicar alicuno '''gerichtlich judici/al,-ari; ~ belangen: persequer in judicio; ~e Medizin: medicina forense; (rechtsförmig) juridic '''Gerichtsakte acto '''Gerichtsarzt medico forense/legal/judicial '''Gerichtsassessor assessor forense/judicial '''Gerichtsbarkeit jurisdiction '''Gerichtsbeamter functionario forense '''Gerichtsbehörde autoritate judiciari '''Gerichtsbeschluss|Gerichtsbeschluß decision del tribunal '''Gerichtsbezirk jurisdiction '''Gerichtsdiener ostiero (del tribunal) '''Gerichtsferien Pl ferias/vacantias judiciari '''Gerichtsgebäude palatio de justitia '''Gerichtshof tribunal; corte de justitia; internationaler ~: corte international de justitia '''Gerichtskosten Pl costos judicial/judiciari '''Gerichtssaal sala de audientia '''Gerichtsschranken Pl barra Sg '''Gerichtsschreiber commisso forense/judicial '''Gerichtssekretär commisso forense/judicial '''Gerichtssitzung session/audientia del tribunal '''Gerichtstag die de audientia '''Gerichtsverfahren procedura '''Gerichtsverhandlung audientia (judicial) '''Gerichtsvollzieher ostiero (executor) '''Gerichtswesen justitia '''gering parve, diminute; (niedrig) basse; (wenig) pauc; (beschränkt) restricte; (unbedeutend) insignificante; ~er als: inferior a; mein ~es Verdienst: mi humile merito; mit ~en Ausnahmen: con pauc exceptiones; ein Geringes: un paucitate; ~er (Komp.) minor; ~st (Sup.): minime, infime; kein Geringerer als: nulle minus grande/importante que; das Geringste, was er tun kann: le minimo que ille pote facer; nicht im Geringsten: non mesmo minime; in nulle/necun mani era/modo '''geringachten minuspreciar, disdignar, despicer, depreciar, dispreciar, contemner '''geringfügig pauco importante; futile, insignificante '''Geringfügigkeit pauc importantia; insignificantia, futilitate '''geringschätzen minuspreciar, disdignar, despicer, depreciar, dispreciar, contemner '''geringschätzig depreciative, dispreciative, disdignose, contemptuose '''Geringschätzung minusprecio, depreciation, dispreciation, disdigno, contempto '''geringwertig de pauc valor '''gerinnen cualiar, coagular se; geronnene Milch: lacte cualiate; ~ machen: coagular '''Gerinnsel cocagulo; (Klümpchen) grumo '''Gerinnung coagulation '''Gerippe Anat skeleto; (Rumpf u. fig) carcassa '''gerippt (Stoff) costate; Arch cannellate; Bot nervate '''Germane teutono, germano '''germanisch teutonic, germanic; die ~en Sprachen: le linguas teutonic, germanic '''Germanismus germanismo '''Germanist germanista '''Germanistik germanistica '''gern voluntarie, sponte, de bon grado, con placer; herzlich ~: de bon corde; ~ haben/mögen: amar; ~ gesehen: ben vidite/recipite; das glaube ich ~: io lo crede ben '''gerne s. gern '''Gernegross|Gernegroß fanfaron, vanitoso; megalomano '''Gerste hordeo '''Gerstenkorn (a. Med) grano de hordeo; Med hordeolo '''Gerte virga, virghetta '''Gerteidespeicher graniero, silo (Sp) '''Gertenhieb colpo de virgetta '''Geruch odor; (Sinn) odorato; (Wohl~) fragrantia; (Spürsinn) flair (F) '''geruchlos inodor, sin odor; (ohne Geruchssinn) private del odorato '''Geruchsnerv nervo olfact/ive,-ori '''Geruchssinn odorato, olfacto '''geruchtilgend disodorante; ~es Mittel: disodorante '''gerufen das kommt wie ~: isto veni a proposito '''geruhen dignar, condescender, voler ben '''geruhsam reposante; ~e Nacht!: dormi ben! '''Gerät utensilio; (Apparat) apparato (a. Turn~ und Radio~) '''Gerätekammer guarda-mobiles '''Geräteturnen gymnastica al apparatos '''geräumig spatiose, vaste, ample '''Geräumigkeit spatiositate, vastitate, amplitude '''Geräusch ruito '''Geräuschfilter (Radio) filtro antiparasite '''geräuschlos silentiose, sin ruito '''geräuschvoll ruitose '''Geröchel stertor '''Geröll detritos Pl; (Fels~) roccalia '''geröstet rostite '''Gerücht ruito, rumor, fama; es geht das ~, daß: il es rumorate que; le rumor curre que '''Gerüchtemacher alarmista '''gerüchteweise ~ verlautet: le rumor curre que '''gerührt emovite, commovite '''Gerümpel antiqualias Pl, cosas Pl vetule; (alte Möbel) mobiles vetule '''Gerüst (Bau~) scafoltage; (Schau~) stadio; (Balkenverstärkung) armatura; (Richtblock) scafolt; (Arbeitsbock) cavalletto '''Ges Mus sol bemolle '''gesalbt uncte; der Gesalbte (des Herrn): le Uncto del Senior '''gesamt tote (le), total, integre, global '''Gesamtansicht vista general '''Gesamtausgabe (e-s Werkes) edition complete '''Gesamtbegriff notion general '''Gesamtbetrag summa total; total; amonta '''Gesamtbild impression general; (Rundblick) panorama '''gesamtdeutsch pangerman '''Gesamte n toto '''Gesamteigentum proprietate collective '''Gesamteindruck impression general; (Rundblick) panorama '''Gesamteinnahme recepta total '''Gesamtertrag producto total '''Gesamtheit totalitate '''Gesamtsumme summa total '''Gesamtwert valor total/global '''Gesamtwohl ben public '''Gesamtzahl numero total '''Gesamtübersicht synopsis (general) '''Gesandter inviato; (Botschafter) ambassador; (ministro) plenipotentiario; legato; (päpstlicher) nuncio '''Gesandtschaft legation; (Botschaft) ambassada; (päpstl.) nunciatura '''Gesang canto; (Eccl.) cantico; (Lied) cantion, lied (D) '''Gesangbuch libro de cantos/resp. canticos; (Liederbuch) cantioniero, libro de lieder (D) '''Gesanglehrer professor de canto '''Gesanglehrerin professora de canto '''Gesangseinlage intermedio de canto '''Gesangslehrer professor de canto '''Gesangslehrerin professora de canto '''Gesangsstück pičce (F) de canto; pecia vocal '''Gesangsunterricht lectiones Pl de canto '''Gesangsvortrag recital (E) de canto '''Gesangunterricht lectiones Pl de canto '''Gesangverein (societate) choral '''Gesangvortrag recital (E) de canto '''geschehen evenir, occurrer; (zustoßen) advenir; (stattfinden) haber loco; es ist um ihn ~: ille es perdite; es geschieht ihr recht: illa lo merita ben Geschehen eventos Pl; historia '''Geschehnis evento, occurrentia '''gescheit intelligente, sensate; (tüchtig) habile; du bist wohl nicht recht ~?!: ma tu es (un pauc) toccate/folle!; tu non ha tu bon senso! '''Gescheitheit intelligentia; (Beurteilungskraft) judicio '''Geschenk dono, presente; j-m ein ~ mit et. machen: donar presente de alique ad alicuno '''Geschichte historia; (Erzählung a.) conto, narration; e-e schöne ~!: un belle affaire (F)! '''Geschichtenbuch libro de contos/historias '''Geschichtenerzähler narrator '''geschichtlich historic '''Geschichtsbuch libro de historia '''Geschichtschreibung historiographia '''Geschichtsforscher historico '''Geschichtsforschung recercas/studios Pl historic '''Geschichtsschreiber historiographo, historico '''Geschichtswerk obra historic '''Geschichtswissenschaft scientia historic; historia '''Geschick destino, sorte; (Fatum) fato '''Geschicklichkeit habilitate, dexteritate '''geschickt (gewandt) habile, dextere; (körperlich) agile '''Geschiebe pulsatas Pl (continue); (Geol Trümmergestein) detrito(s) '''geschieden (Ehepaar) divorciate '''Geschimpfe invectivas Pl '''Geschirr (Tisch~) vasculos, plattos Pl; (Eß~) servicio; (Nacht~) urinal; vaso de nocte; (Pferde~) harnese; das ~ abwaschen: lavar le plattos/vasculos; sich ins ~ legen: facer tote su effortios Pl '''Geschirrschrank armario a vasculos '''Geschirrwäscher lavator de vasculos/plattos '''Geschlecht sexo; Gram genere; (Abstammung) racia, familia; (Generation) generation '''geschlechtlich sexual; (gattungsmäßig) generic '''Geschlechtlichkeit sexualitate '''Geschlechtsakt acto sexual, copulation, copula, coito '''geschlechtskrank habente un maladia/morbo veneree '''Geschlechtskrankheit maladia/morbo veneree '''Geschlechtsleben vita sexual '''geschlechtslos asexual; Bot neutre, agame '''Geschlechtsname nomine de familia; Bot, Zool nomine generic '''Geschlechtsorgan organo genital '''Geschlechtsreife pubertate '''Geschlechtsteile organos genital/sexual '''Geschlechtstrieb instincto sexual '''Geschlechtsverkehr relationes Pl sexual '''Geschlechtswort Gram articulo '''Geschlinge interlaciamento; (Tiere) visceras '''geschlossen Adj clause; (privat) private; ~e Gesellschaft: reunion private/particular, circulo clause; in sich ~: coherente; bei ~en Türen: a portas/ostios clause '''Geschlossenkeit unitate, cohesion '''Geschluchze singultos Pl '''Geschmack gusto; (Aroma) sapor; ~ finden an: prender gusto a '''geschmacklos sin gusto; insipide, sin sapor '''Geschmacklosigkeit manco de gusto, insipiditate; fig mal gusto '''Geschmacksache question de gusto '''Geschmackssache question de gusto '''Geschmackssinn (senso del) gusto '''geschmackvoll de bon gusto; (schmackhaft) saporose; Adv con gusto '''Geschmeide joieles Pl; (Schmuck) adorn(ament)o '''geschmeidig flexibile, elastic, malleabile; (Metall) ductile; (folgsam) docile; fig versatile; (einschmeichelnd) insinuante '''Geschmeidigkeit flexibilitate, elasticitate, malleabilitate, ductilitate, docilitate, versatilitate '''Geschmeiss|Geschmeiß vermina; fig canalia '''Geschmetter (der Trompeten) fanfar '''Geschmiere (Schrift) scriboliage '''Geschnarche roncamento '''Geschnatter cacareo; (Gänse) critalia; fig garrulada '''Geschoss|Geschoß projectil; (Kugel) balla; (Stockwerk) etage '''Geschossbahn|Geschoßbahn trajectoria '''geschraubt fig affectate, manierate '''Geschraubtheit affectation, manierismo '''Geschrei critos Pl, criteria; ein ~ erheben: facer critos '''Geschwader esquadra; kleines ~: esquadrilia '''geschweige ~ denn: sin parlar de, tanto minus; e ancora minus '''geschwind veloce, celere, rapide, prompte; Adv presto '''Geschwindigkeit velocitate, celeritate, rapiditate, promptitude; mit e-r ~ von: a ration de '''Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung limitation de velocitate '''Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung limitation de velocitate '''Geschwindigkeitsmesser m tachymetro '''Geschwindigkeitszunahme acceleration '''Geschwister fratre(s) e soror(es) '''geschwisterlich fraterne, fraternal '''Geschwisterpaar fratre e soror '''Geschworenengericht jury (E), juratos Pl '''Geschworener jurato '''Geschwulst tumor; inflatura '''Geschwulstlehre oncologia '''Geschwätz garrulada '''geschwätzig garrule, loquace '''Geschwätzigkeit garrulitate, loquacitate; (Wortschwall) verbositate '''Geschwür ulcere, abscesso '''Geschwürbildung ulceration '''geschwürig ulcerose '''Geschäft affacer, affaire (F); (Laden) boteca, magazin; Hdl commercio, negotio; (Büro) officio, bureau (F); (Firma) firma; fam sein ~ verrichten: facer su necessitates '''Geschäftemacher affairista -fer- '''geschäftig active, diligente '''Geschäftigkeit activitate, diligentia '''geschäftlich commercial; de affaires (F); Adv pro affaires; ~ verhindert: impedite per affaires '''Geschäftsabschluss|Geschäftsabschluß conclusion del un affaire (F) '''Geschäftsanteil parte social '''Geschäftsaufgabe cessation de commercio '''Geschäftsbereich campo/sphera de activitate; competentia; (e-s Ministers) portafolio; Jur jurisdiction '''Geschäftsbericht reporto (de affaires) '''Geschäftsbrief littera commercial '''Geschäftsbuch libro de commercio '''Geschäftseröffnung apertura de (un) magazin/boteca '''Geschäftsfreund correspondente; amico de affaires (F) '''Geschäftsführer gerente, administrator '''Geschäftsführung gerentia, gestion (del affaires (F)), administration '''Geschäftsgang marcha -sch- del affaires (F); (Gang in Geschäften) cursa pro affaires '''Geschäftsgebaren methodo commercial; maniera/modo de tractar le affaires '''Geschäftsgegend quartiero commercial/del affaires (F) '''Geschäftshaus casa de commercio; firma commercial '''Geschäftsinhaber patron; chef (F)/capite de un firma (commercial) '''Geschäftsjahr anno commercial; exercitio '''Geschäftskreis campo de activitate; in ~en: in le circulos commercial '''Geschäftsleben vita del affaires (F); vita commercial '''Geschäftsleitung direction '''Geschäftsleute Pl commerciantes '''Geschäftslokal officio, bureau (F), magazin, boteca '''Geschäftsmann homine de affaires (F); commerciante geschäftsmässig|geschäftsmäßig secundo le uso commercial; regular, routinari ru- '''Geschäftsordnung regulamento '''Geschäftspapiere Pl papiros commercial '''Geschäftsraum officio, bureau (F), magazin, boteca '''Geschäftsreise viage de affaires (F) '''Geschäftsreisender commisso viagiator -dzh- '''Geschäftsschluss|Geschäftsschluß clausura (del botecas usw) '''Geschäftsstelle officio, bureau (F) '''Geschäftsstil stilo commercial '''Geschäftsstille calma in le affaires '''Geschäftsstockung stagnation del affaires (F) '''Geschäftsstunden Pl horas de labor/officio/servicio '''Geschäftsteilhaber associato '''Geschäftsteilhaberin associata '''Geschäftsträger incargato de affaires '''Geschäftsverbindung relationes Pl commercial '''Geschäftsverkehr relationes Pl commercial '''Geschäftsviertel quartiero commercial/del affaires (F) '''Geschäftswagen camionetta; auto de livration '''Geschäftszweig ramo del commercio '''Geschöpf creatura '''Geschütz cannon, pecia de artilleria; (auffahren: installar; poner in position) '''Geschützfeuer foco de artilleria, cannonada '''Geschützrohr tubo de cannon; bucca de foco '''geschützt ~ vor: protegite de '''Geschützturm turre/turretto de artilleria '''Geselle companion, camerada; (Handwerk a.) obrero; fauler ~: pigro; schlauer ~: astuto '''gesellen (sich: se) junger, associar (zu: a) '''gesellig sociabile; (et.) social; ~es Leben: vita social/mundan; er ist ein ~er Mensch: ille es un homine sociabile '''Geselligkeit sociabilitate; vita de societate '''Gesellschaft societate (a. Pol); compania (leisten: tener); ~ mit beschränkter Haftung: societate con responsabilitate limitate '''Gesellschafter socio, companion, associato; stiller ~: commanditario '''Gesellschafterin dama/resp. senioretta de compania; Hdl socia, associata; gute ~: bon companiona '''gesellschaftlich social, mundan, de/in societate; ~e Verhältnisse: conditiones Pl social; (umgänglich) sociabile, tractabile '''Gesellschaftsabend soirée (F) '''Gesellschaftsanzug habito de soirée (F)/ceremonia/vesper/a,-e '''Gesellschaftsauto autocar '''Gesellschaftsdame dama damisella de compania '''Gesellschaftskapital capital social '''Gesellschaftskleid habito de ceremonia; roba de soirée (F) '''Gesellschaftslehre sociologia '''Gesellschaftsraum salon '''Gesellschaftsreise viage collective '''Gesellschaftsschicht strato/classe social '''Gesellschaftsspiel joco de societate '''Gesellschaftsvertrag contracto social '''Gesellschaftszimmer sala (pro reuniones) '''Gesetz lege; zum ~ erheben: dar fortia de lege; ~ werden: devenir lege; sich et. zum ~ machen: facer se un lege de alique; nach dem ~: secundo le lege '''Gesetzblatt bulletin del leges '''Gesetzbuch codice '''Gesetzentwurf projecto de lege '''Gesetzeskraft fortia legal/de lege '''Gesetzesvorlage projecto de lege '''Gesetzesübertretung violation/transgression del lege '''gesetzgebend legislative '''Gesetzgeber legislator '''Gesetzgebung legislation '''gesetzlich legal; ~ geschützt: patentate; registrate legalmente; brevetate '''Gesetzlichkeit legalitate '''gesetzlos sin lege, anarchic '''Gesetzlosigkeit anarchia '''gesetzmässig|gesetzmäßig legal; (regelmäßig) regular; (rechtmäßig) legitime '''Gesetzmässigkeit|Gesetzmäßigkeit legalitate, regularitate; legitimitate '''gesetzt (ruhig) calme, sedate; von ~em Alter: de etate matur; ~ (den Fall), es sei wahr: supponite que isto isto es/sia ver '''gesetztenfalls supponite le caso '''Gesetztheit character posate/calme/grave, (Reife) maturitate; (gesetztes Wesen) serio, gravitate '''gesetzwidrig illegal; (unrechtmäßig) illegitime '''Gesetzwidrigkeit illegalitate, illegitimitate '''Gesicht (Sehvermögen) vista; (An~) facie, visage; (Vision) vision; (Grimasse) grimasse (F) (schneiden: facer); zu ~ bekommen: apperciper; vider; (Erscheinung) apparition '''Gesichtsausdruck expression facial, physiognomia '''Gesichtsfarbe carnation, tincto '''Gesichtskreis horizonte '''Gesichtsmassage massage facial '''Gesichtsmuskel musculo facial '''Gesichtspunkt puncto de vista; aspecto '''Gesichtsrose Med erysipela '''Gesichtssinn senso visual '''Gesichtswinkel Anat angulo facial; (Opt.) angulo visual '''Gesichtszucken tic (facial) '''Gesichtszüge Pl tractos, lineamentos '''Gesims (Zierleiste) modulatura; (Kranz~) cornice; (Fries) friso '''Gesinde servientes Pl, domesticos '''Gesindel canalia, turba, gentalia '''Gesindeordnung regulamento pro le servientes '''gesinnt disposite; gut/resp. übel ~: ben/resp. mal intentionate; j-m freundlich ~ sein: sympathisar con alicuno; sentir sympathia pro alicuno; deutsch ~er Ausländer: germanophilo '''Gesinnung sentimentos Pl; (Meinung) opinion; (Charakter) character; (Sinnesart) mentalitate; (Denkart) maniera/modo de pensar '''Gesinnungsgenosse Pol amico politic; Rel correligionario; (mit gleichem Ideal) coidealista '''gesinnungslos sin character/principios Pl/dignitate '''Gesinnungslosigkeit manco de character '''gesinnungstreu loyal '''Gesinnungswechsel cambiamento de opinion partito '''gesittet polite, decente, civil; (Volk) civilisate; ~ machen: civilisar '''Gesittung politessa, civilitate, civilisation; (Sittlichkeit) moralitate; (feines Benehmen) urbanitate '''gesonnen Adj ~ sein: esser disposite (a) '''Gespann jungito; fig copula '''gespannt Adj tense; (kritisch) critic; (bedacht) intente; fig intense; ~ sein auf et.: esser curiose/anxie de/re alique '''Gespanntheit tension; (Neugier) curiositate; fig anxietate, impatientia '''Gespenst spectro, phantasma '''gespensterhaft spectral; phantastic, de phantasma '''gespenstisch spectral; phantastic, de phantasma '''Gespiele m camerada de joco; n jocos Pl '''Gespielin f camerada de joco '''Gespinst texito, tela; (von Spinnen) tela de aranea '''Gespinstfaser fibra textile '''gespreizt affectate '''Gespreiztheit affectation '''gesprenkelt maculettate '''Gespräch conversation; colloquio; (Zwie~) dialogo; ein ~ führen: conversar; sich in ein ~ mit j-m einlassen: entrar in conversation con alicuno '''gesprächig (mitteilsam) expansive, communicative; (geschwätzig) loquace '''Gesprächigkeit expansivitate, loquacitate '''Gesprächspartner collocutor, interlocutor '''Gesprächsstoff subjecto/thema de conversation '''gesprächsweise Adv in (via de) conversation; conversante, colloquialmente '''Gespött derision, irrision; risada; zum ~ werden: esser objecto de risada; zum ~ machen: poner/mitter in ridiculo '''Gestade (Ufer) ripa; (Küstenland) costa; (Strand) plagia -dzh-; litore, litoral '''gestaffelt scalonate '''Gestalt forma; (Wuchs) statura, talia; (Figur) figura; (Zuschnitt) faction; Lit personage; (Erde) configuration '''gestalten formar, configurar; dar forma (a); sich ~: prender forma; fig realisar; (darstellen) representar '''Gestaltlehre morphologia; (vom Körper) somatologia '''gestaltlos amorphe, sin forma, informe '''Gestaltung formation, configuration, realisation, representation '''Gestaltungskraft fortia creatori/creative/formative/de realisation '''Gestammel balbutiamentos Pl, (le) balbutiar '''Gestank putor; mal odor; fetiditate '''gestatten permitter; gestattet: permittite, licite; ~ Sie!: con vostre permission '''Geste gesto '''gestehen confessar; offen gestanden: (a parlar) francamente; con franchitia '''Gestehungskosten Pl costos de fabrica/production '''Gestein petra; (Fels) rocca; (Schmuck) joieles Pl; Min mineral '''Gesteinskunde mineralogia, petrographia '''Gestell (Fuß~) pede, pedestallo; (Bock) cavalletto; (Rahmen) quadro; (Bücher) planca; (Gerüst) ossatura; (Brille) montatura; (Auto) chassis sch- (F); Flugz carcassa '''Gestellung Mil presentation, appello '''Gestellungsbefehl ordine de presentation/appello '''gestern heri (früh: matino); ~ abend: heri vespere Gestern n le passato '''gestiefelt con/in bottas Pl '''Gestikulation gesticulation '''gestikulieren gesticular '''Gestirn astro; (Sternbild) constellation '''gestirnt (con)stellate '''Gestrampel fullatura '''gestreift striate '''gestreng sever, rigorose '''gestrig de heri, hestern/e,-al; am ~en Tag: heri '''Gesträuch arbustos Pl '''Gestrüpp arbustalia, boscalia '''geständig confesse '''Geständnis confession; ein ~ ablegen: facer un confession '''Gestöber vortice (de nive) '''Gestöhne gemitos Pl, gemimento(s) '''Gestüt scuteria; Mil equario '''Gesuch demanda, requesta; (Bittschrift) petition; (dringend) instantia '''gesucht recercate; Hdl demandate; (geziert) affectate '''Gesumme susurro '''gesund san; in bon sanitate; (heilsam) salutar Adj; (der Gesundheit förderlich) salubre; (wieder) gesund machen: curar, sanar, restab(i)lir; ~ werden: curar/restab(i)lir se; bleiben Sie ~!: sta ben! '''gesundbeten sanar/curar per le precaria '''Gesundbeter sanator per le precaria '''Gesundbrunnen fonte/fontana medicinal '''gesunden restab(i)lir se; recuperar le sanitate; convalescer '''Gesundheit sanitate, hygiene; (Heilsamkeit) salubritate; bei guter ~: in bon sanitate '''gesundheitlich sanitari, hygienic; wie geht es Ihnen ~?: como va vostre sanitate? '''Gesundheitsamt officio de sanitate/hygiene '''Gesundheitsdienst servicio(s) sanitari/hygienic '''gesundheitshalber pro motivos de sanitate '''Gesundheitslehre hygiene '''Gesundheitsmassnahme|Gesundheitsmaßnahme mesura hygienic '''Gesundheitspflege cura medical/de hygiene '''Gesundheitspolizei policia sanitari '''Gesundheitsrücksichten aus ~: pro rationes/motivos de sanitate '''gesundheitsschädlich malsan, insalubre; nocive al sanitate '''Gesundheitswesen sanitate/salubritate public '''Gesundheitszustand stato de sanitate; (der Gesamtheit) stato sanitari '''Gesundung convalescentia, restab(i)limento; (Sanierung) (re)sanamento '''Gesäss|Gesäß podice, sede, posterior '''Gesäusel dulce murmure/susurro '''Gesöff fam mal biberage '''Getier animales Pl '''Getose fracasso, fremito, strepito; (Knall) detonation; (Meer) mugimento '''Getrampel fullatura '''getrauen sich ~: audaciar, hardir, osar (mit Inf.) '''Getreide cereales Pl; (Korn) grano; (Weizen) frumento, tritico '''getreideartig cereal '''Getreidebau cultura del cereales; cerealicultura '''Getreideboden terra de cereales; (Speicher) graniero '''Getreidefeld campo de cereales/grano '''Getreidehandel commercio de granos '''Getreideschaufel vanno '''Getreideschwinge vanno '''Getreidezoll derecto super le cereales '''getreu fidel, loyal; (wahrhaft) ver, veridic; Adv fidelmente '''getreulich fidel, loyal; (wahrhaft) ver, veridic; Adv fidelmente '''Getriebe mechanismo; (Auto, a. fig) ingranage; (Wechsel~) cassa de velocitates; fig movimento, agitation '''Getriebemotor motor reductor de velocitate '''Getriebeschaltung embracage '''getrost confidente, fiduci/ose,-al; Adv confidentemente, fiduciosemente '''Getränk biberage, bibita, bibitura; geistige ~e: liquores spirituose '''Getränkesteuer f imposto super le bibitas '''Getto ghetto '''Getue affectation, ceremonias Pl '''getupft maculettate '''Getute trompettada '''Getäfel panellos Pl; (Fußboden) parquet (F) '''getäfelt (Wand) pannellate; (Fußboden) parquetate '''Getändel petulantia; flirt (E); (Scherzen) jocos, burlas Pl '''Getöse fracasso, fremito, strepito; (Knall) detonation; (Meer) mugimento '''Getümmel tumulto; (Gedränge) turba '''Gevatter compatre; zu ~ stehen: servir de patrino '''Gevatterin commatre; zu Gevatterin stehen: servir de matrina '''Geviert quadrato '''Geviertmeile millia quadrate '''gewachsen gut ~: ben facite; de belle figura; j-m ~ sein; esser equal ad alicuno; e-r Sache ~ sein: esser capace de facer alique; sich der Lage ~ zeigen: monstrar se equal al situation '''gewagt osate, riscate; ~es Spiel treiben: riscar multo; frisch ~ ist halb gewonnen: qui risca vince; le fortuna adjuta le fortes/coragioses -dzh- '''gewahr ~ werden: remarcar, perciper '''Gewahrsam custodia; securitate; (Haft) detention; (Gefängnis) prision; in ~ bringen: poner in securitate; sicheres ~: loco secur '''Gewalt poter, potentia; (~samkeit) violentia; (Kraft) fortia; (moralische) autoritate; gesetzgebende/resp. ausübende ~: poter legislative/resp. executive; höhere ~: fortia major; der ~ weichen: ceder al fortia; ~ anwenden/brauchen: recurrer al fortia; in der ~ haben: dominar; rohe ~: brutalitate; in j-s ~ stehen: esser al mercede de alicuno '''Gewaltakt acto de violentia '''Gewalthaber potentato '''Gewaltherrschaft despotismo, tyrannia '''Gewaltherrscher despota, tyranno '''gewaltig potente; (stark) forte; (heftig) violente; (groß) immense; fig enorme, magne, prodigiose; sich ~ irren: errar completemente/grandemente '''Gewaltmassnahme|Gewaltmaßnahme mesura coercitive/violente/arbitrari '''gewaltsam violente; Adv per fortia; ~ öffnen: fortiar '''Gewaltstreich colpo de mano; (Staats~) colpo de stato '''Gewalttat acto de violentia '''Gewalttäter violento '''gewalttätig violente, brutal '''Gewalttätigkeit violentia, brutalitate '''Gewand vestimento, habito; (Rel u. poet.) vestitura '''gewandt habile, agile; (geschickt) dextere; (Stil) elegante '''Gewandtheit habilitate, agilitate, dexteritate, elegantia '''Gewebe texito '''geweckt Adj eveliate, vivace, argute '''Gewecktheit vivacitate, argutia '''Gewehr fusil; (Waffe) arma; das ~ über!: arma spat'! (spatula); ~ ab: arma ped'! (pede); präsentiert das ~!: presenta arma!; die ~e zusammensetzen: formar le fasces; an die ~e!: rumpe le fasces!; ins ~ treten: prender le armas; ~ bei Fuß stehen: star arma al pede '''Gewehrfabrik fabrica de armas '''Gewehrfeuer fusilada '''Gewehrkolben calceo de fusil '''Gewehrlauf cannon de fusil '''Gewehrriemen corregia de fusil '''Gewehrständer rastro (de fusiles) '''Geweih cornos Pl; cornamento, cornatura '''Gewerbe industria; (Beruf) profession; (Handwerk) mestiero; (Handwerkswesen) artisanato; ein ~ betreiben: exercer un mestiero '''Gewerbeaufsicht inspection industrial '''Gewerbeaufsichtsamt inspectorato de inspection industrial '''Gewerbeausstellung exposition industrial '''Gewerbefleiss|Gewerbefleiß industria '''Gewerbefreiheit libertate industrial '''Gewerbegericht tribunal professional '''Gewerbekammer camera de industria '''Gewerbeordnung codice industrial; regulamento de(l) labor '''Gewerbeschein licentia industrial '''Gewerbeschule schola professional '''Gewerbeschullehrer professor de schola professional '''Gewerbesteuer imposto industrial '''gewerbetreibend industrial '''Gewerbetreibender industrial '''gewerblich industrial '''gewerbsmässig|gewerbsmäßig professional; de profession '''Gewerkschaft syndicato; (Bergbau) societate de exploitation '''Gewerkschafter syndicalista; obrero organisate '''Gewerkschaftler syndicalista; obrero organisate '''gewerkschaftlich syndical(ista) '''Gewerkschaftsbewegung syndicalismo; movimento syndical '''Gewerkschaftsbund confederation del labor/syndicatos '''Gewerkschaftshaus sede del syndicato(s) '''Gewicht peso; ~ haben: pesar (a. fig); fig importantia, autoritate; schwer ins ~ fallen: haber grande importantia; ~ legen auf: dar/attribuer importantia a '''Gewichtheben (Sport) sublevamento de pesos '''gewichtig pesante; de peso (a. fig); fig importante, grave '''Gewichtsabnahme perdita de peso '''Gewichtsverlust perdita de peso '''gewiegt (erfahren) experte; (schlau) astute '''Gewieher hinnimento '''gewillt ~ sein: (geneigt) esser disposite (a); (beabsichtigen) intender; haber le intention (de) '''Gewimmel formicamento, pullula/mento,-tion; (Menge) turba '''Gewimmer lamentationes, gemitos Pl '''Gewinde (Blumen~) guirlanda; (Laub~) feston; (Schraube) filetto '''Gewindebohrer forator de filettos Pl '''Gewindebohrmaschine machina de filettage/filettar '''Gewinn ganio; (Nutzen) profito, lucro; Hdl beneficio; (Lotterie) premio, precio Gewinn- und Verlustkonto conto de profitos e perditas '''Gewinnanteil parte de beneficio; dividendo '''Gewinnbeteiligung participation al beneficios '''gewinnbringend lucrative, profitabile '''gewinnen ganiar; (Sport a.) vincer; (erwerben) acquirer; (Bergbau) extraher; Chem obtener; die Überzeugung ~: arrivar/pervenir a convincer/persuader se '''gewinnend Adj fig sympathic '''Gewinner ganiator, ganiante; (Sieger) vincitor '''Gewinnliste lista del premios/numeros ganiante '''Gewinnlos n numero ganiante '''Gewinnspanne margine de beneficio/ganio '''Gewinnsucht aviditate de ganio '''gewinnsüchtig avide de ganio; cupide '''Gewinnung (Erwerbung) acquisition; (Erz) extraction; Chem obtention '''Gewinsel lamentationes, gemitos Pl '''Gewirr confusion, imbroglio (I), intric/o,-ation '''gewiss|gewiß certe, secur; Adv certo, certemente, securmente; ein ~er..: un certe.. '''Gewissen conscientia; sich kein ~ machen aus: non haber scrupulo de; j-m ins ~ reden: appellar al conscientia de alicuno '''gewissenhaft conscientiose; (peinlich ~) scrupulose '''Gewissenhaftigkeit conscientiositate, scrupulositate '''gewissenlos sin conscientia/scrupulo '''Gewissenlosigkeit manco de conscientia/scrupulo '''Gewissensangst angustia '''Gewissensbiss|Gewissensbiß remorso (de conscientia) '''Gewissensfrage caso/question de conscientia '''Gewissensfreiheit libertate de conscientia '''Gewissenskonflikt conflicto de conscientia '''Gewissenszwang coercition/coaction moral '''gewissermassen|gewissermaßen in certe modo; pro si dicer '''Gewissheit|Gewißheit certitude; sich ~ verschaffen über: assecurar se de '''Gewitter tempesta '''Gewitterhimmel celo borrascose '''Gewitterluft aere pesante '''gewittern es gewittert: il tempesta '''Gewitterregen pluvia de tempesta '''Gewitterschauer pluvia de tempesta '''Gewittersturm borrasca '''Gewitterwolke nubilo '''gewitzigt s. gewitzt '''gewitzt (pfiffig) prudente, sage -dzh-; (schelmisch) malitiose, maligne; (schlau) astute '''gewogen Adj benevolente, favorabile; j-m ~ sein: esser amico/affectionate de '''Gewogenheit benevolentia, affection, sympathia '''Gewohnheit costume, habitude, habito, usage; aus ~: per habitude '''Gewohnheitsmensch homine de habitos, routinero ru-, consuetudinario '''gewohnheitsmässig|gewohnheitsmäßig habitual, routinari ru- '''Gewohnheitsrecht derecto costumari/consuetudinari '''Gewohnheitstrinker bibitor inveterate/consuetudinari/habitual '''gewohnt Adj habitual; habituate, accostumate (et. od. an et.: de alique) '''gewunden Adj tortuose, sinuose '''Gewächs vegetal; (Pflanze) planta; (Kraut) herba; (Küchen~) herbages Pl; (Wein) vinia, vite; Med excrescentia '''Gewächshaus estufa '''Gewähr garantia, caution; (Sicherheit) securitate; für et. ~ leisten: garantir alique; responder de alique '''gewähren conceder, accordar; (darbieten) offerer; (geben) dar; (verschaffen) procurar; (Bitte) acceder a; ~ lassen: lassar facer '''gewährleisten garantir '''Gewährleistung garantia '''Gewährsmann garante; (Quelle) autoritate, fonte; fig inform/ante,- ator '''Gewährung (Genehmigung) autorisation; (Kredit) concession '''gewärten sich ~: expectar/attender alique '''gewärtig ~ sein: expectar/attender alique '''Gewäsch garrulada '''Gewässer aquas Pl '''gewässert (Stoff) mohairate -he- '''gewöhnen accostumar, habituar (sich: se); er hat sich daran gewöhnt: ille se ha accostumate/habituate ad isto '''gewöhnlich ordinari; (zur Gewohnheit geworden) habitual; (üblich) usual; (gemein) commun, vulgar; Adv de costume/habitude; wie ~: como semper/de costume '''Gewöhnlichkeit (Dinge) frequentia; Pers vulgaritate '''Gewöhnung habitude, habituation '''Gewölbe volta; (Grab~) crypta; (Bogen) arco '''Gewölk nubes Pl '''Gewühl (Wühlen) excavation; (Menge) turba, tumulto '''gewürfelt (kariert) con quadrettos, quadrettate '''Gewürm (Kriechtiere) reptiles Pl, vermes Pl; (Ungeziefer) vermina '''Gewürz specie; Kochk condimento; (wohlriechend) aroma; ~ an et. tun: condir/condimentar alique '''Gewürzhandlung specieria '''Gewürzhändler speciero '''Gewürzhändlerin speciera '''Gewürznelke clavo (de specie); caryophyllo '''Gewürznelkenbaum caryophylliero '''Gewürzware specieria '''gezackt dentate; (ausgezackt) dentellate '''gezahnt dentate; (ausgezackt) dentellate '''Gezeiten Pl marea (alte e basse); mareas Pl '''Gezeter clamor; alte critos Pl; ein ~ erheben: clamar '''geziemen sich ~: convenir '''geziemend conveniente, decente; (schuldig) debite '''Geziere affectation '''geziert affectate '''Geziertheit affectation '''Gezisch sibilamentos Pl; (spöttisch) (le) conspuer '''Gezischel susurro '''Gezwitscher pipamento '''gezwungen Adj fortiate, affectate, constringite, constricte; ~ lachen: rider constrictemente '''gezwungenermassen|gezwungenermaßen sub compulsion '''Gezwungenheit affectation; (Verlegenheit) embarasso '''gezähnt dentate; (ausgezackt) dentellate '''Gezänk disputa, querela '''Gezücht racia; (Nestvoll) nidata, covata '''Geächteter proscripto '''Geächze gemito '''Geäder venatura; systema venose '''geädert venate, venose '''Geäst ramage '''geästet ramose '''geübt Adj habile, dextere, experte '''Geübtheit habilitate, dexteritate '''Gicht arthritis, gutta; (Hand~) chiragra; (Fuß~) podagra '''Gichtanfall attacco de gutta '''gichtartig arthritic, guttose '''gichtbrüchig arthritic, guttose '''gichtisch arthritic, guttose '''Giebel (First) culmine; (Verzierung) fronton '''Giebelfeld Arch tympano '''Giebelfenster fenestra de tecto '''Giebelseite frontispicio '''Gier aviditate (nach: de); (Freß~) gluttonia; (Geld~) cupiditate '''gieren concupiscer; esser avide (de) '''gierig avide (de); (freß~) glutte; (geld~) cupide '''Giessbach|Gießbach torrente '''giessen|gießen infunder; Techn funder; (Blumen usw) rigar; fam es gießt: il pluve a torrentes; (in Form) modular Gießen n fusion, fundition; (Begießung) rigation '''Giesser|Gießer funditor '''Giesserei|Gießerei (Gießhaus) funderia; (Tätigkeit) fundition '''Giessform|Gießform modulo '''Giesskanne|Gießkanne rigatorio '''Gift veneno; toxico; ~ und Galle spucken/speien: spumar de rabie/rage -dzh-; darauf kannst du ~ nehmen: vos sponde vostre vita super illo '''Giftgas gas toxic/asphyxiante '''giftig venenose; Med toxic, virulente; (vergiftet) invenenate; fig ragiose -dzh-, rabiose '''Giftigkeit toxicitate, virulentia, venenositate; rabiositate; (Boshaftigkeit) malitia '''Giftmischer invenenator '''Giftmischerei invenenamento '''Giftmischerin invenenatrice '''Giftmord invenenamento '''Giftmörder invenenator '''Giftpflanze planta venenose '''Giftschlange serpente venenose '''Giftstoff toxina '''Giftzahn dente venenose '''Gigant gigante '''gigantisch gigantesc '''Gilde gilda; corporation '''Gimpel pyrrhula, rubicilla; pincion marin; fig naivo, stulto '''Ginster genista; (Stech~) genista spinose '''Gipfel apice, vertice, summitate; (e-s Gebäudes) culmine; (Spitze) picco, cima; (Grat, Rücken) cresta, crista; (Hörnchen, Kipfel) crescente, cornetto; fig culmine '''Gipfelkonferenz conferentia al summitate/maxime nivello '''gipfeln culminar '''Gipfelpunkt puncto culminante '''Gips gypso '''Gipsabdruck (modulage de) gypso '''Gipsabguss|Gipsabguß (modulage de) gypso '''Gipsarbeiter (obrero-)gypsero '''gipsen ingypsar '''Gipser gypsero '''Gipsfigur figura de gypso '''Gipsverband bandage de gypso; ingypsatura '''Giraffe girafa '''Girant indorsator '''Girat indorsato '''girieren girar, circular; (Wechsel) indorsar '''Girlande guirlanda; Arch feston '''Giro (Überweisung) giro (I); (Indossament) indorsamento '''Girobank banca de giro (I) '''Girobuchung giro (I) '''Girokonto conto de giro (I) '''Giroverkehr transferimentos/transactiones/pagamentos per giro (I) '''Girozentrale banca central de giro (I) '''girren gemer Girren n gemito '''Gis Mus sol-diese '''Gischt scuma, spuma '''Gitarre gitarra '''Gitarrenspieler gitarrista '''Gitarrenspielerin gitarrista '''Gitter grillia, cancello; (netzartiges) reticulo '''Gitterfenster fenestra reticulate/resp. con barras '''Gitterspannung (Radio) tension de grillia '''Gitterstange barra (de grillia) '''Gitterwerk grilliage '''Gitterzaun (clausura a) cancello '''glacieren Kochk glaciar '''Glacis Mil glacis (F) '''Glacéhandschuh guanto glacé (F); j-n mit ~en anfassen: tractar alicuno dulcemente '''Glacéleder capretto '''Gladiator gladiator '''Gladiole gladiolo '''Glanz brillantia; (blendend) fulgor; (Klarheit) nitor; (Herrlichheit) splendor; (Politur) politura, lustro; (Gepränge) pompa '''Glanzbürste brossa de lustrar '''Glanzleder corio vernissate '''glanzlos sin lustro; fig sin brillantia; obscur; (matt) mat '''Glanzpapier papiro satinate/lustrose '''Glanzpunkt puncto le plus brillante; puncto culminante; apogeo '''Glanzseide lustrina '''Glanzwichse cera lustrose '''Glanzzeit epocha brillante/auree, seculo de auro '''Glas vitro; ein Glas Bier: un vitro de bira; (geschliffenes) crystallo; (Brille) berillos Pl '''Glasarbeiter vitrero '''glasartig vitree '''Glasauge oculo artificial/de vitro '''Glasbläser sufflator de vitro '''Glasdach tecto de vitro '''Glaser vitrero '''Glaserei vitreria '''Glasfabrik vitreria, fabrica de vitro(s) '''Glasfenster vitriera '''Glasflasche carrafa '''Glasglocke globo (de vitro) '''Glashaus (Treibhaus) estufa '''Glashütte vitreria, fabrica de vitro(s) '''glasieren vernissar; (mit Schmelz) smaltar '''glasig vitree, vitrose '''Glaskasten vitrina '''Glaskörper corpore vitree '''Glasmalerei pictura super vitro '''Glaspapier papiro vitrate/de vitro '''Glasperle perla de vitro '''Glasscheibe (platta de) vitro '''Glasscherbe clasma/fragmento de vitro '''Glasschrank vitrina '''Glassplitter clasma/fragmento de vitro '''Glastür porta vitrate '''Glasur vernisse; (Schmelz) smalt; (Glasierung) smaltatura '''Glaswaren Pl crystallos Pl; vitreria '''glasweise per vitros '''Glaswolle lana de vitro '''glatt lisie; (poliert) polite; (schlüpfrig) glissante; (eben) plan; (gewandt) habile; (See) calme; Adv (durchaus) absolutemente; ~ heraus: rondemente, francamente; ~ rasiert: rasate mundemente/a flor de pelle '''Glatteis gelo/glacie lubric; strata/via/cammino glaciate/gelate; j-n aufs ~ führen: tender un trappa ad alicuno '''glattstellen Hdl liquidar '''glattstreichen lisiar '''glattweg francamente; sin ceremonias '''Glatze testa calve '''glatzköpfig calve '''Glaube fide, credentia; in gutem ~n handeln: ager de bon fide; ~n schenken: dar fide; ~ an Gott: fide in Deo; auf Treu und ~n: de bon fide '''glauben creder; an Gott ~: creder in Deo; an et. ~: creder a un cosa; es ist kaum zu ~: il es a pena credibile; il pare impossibile; daran ~ müssen: fam suffrer le consequentias; (sterben) morir '''Glaubensartikel articulo de fide '''Glaubensbekenntnis profession de fide; credo '''Glaubensfreiheit libertate religiose '''Glaubensgenosse correligionario '''Glaubenskrieg guerra de religion '''Glaubenslehre doctrina, dogma '''Glaubenssatz doctrina, dogma '''Glaubensspaltung schisma '''Glaubenszeuge martyre (del fide) '''Glaubenszwang coaction/coercition/compulsion religiose '''Glaubersalz sulfato de sodium '''glaubhaft credibile; digne de fide '''Glaubhaftigkeit credibilitate '''glaublich credibile '''glaubwürdig digne de fide; (verbürgt) authentic '''Glaubwürdigkeit credibilitate; (verbürgte) authenticitate '''gleich Adj equal, par; (derselbe) mesme; (ähnlich) simile; (gleichgültig) indifferente; zu ~er Zeit: in mesme tempore; in ~er Weise: sin distinction; mit ~er Post: per le mesme currero; Su das ~e: le mesmo; ~ und ~ gesellt sich gern: cata simile ama su simile; ~es mit ~em vergelten: pagar in le mesme moneta; render lo simile; Adv equalmente; (sofort) presto, cito; ich komme ~: io veni presto; io va venir; ~ heute: hodie mesmo; ~ groß: del mesme grandor; del equal volumine; ~ darauf: presto post(ea); ~ anfangs: desde/depost le initio; Bw ~ als ob: como si; wenn/ob er ~ nicht reich ist, so tut er doch..: ben que ille non es ric, ille face.. '''gleichalterig del mesme etate '''gleichaltrig del mesme etate '''gleichartig del mesme specie; homogene, homogenee; identic, similar '''Gleichartigkeit homogeneitate '''gleichbedeutend equivalente, synonyme '''gleichberechtigt habente equal derectos '''Gleichberechtigung equalitate de derectos '''gleichbleiben sich ~: remaner/restar constante/le mesmo/stabile; non cambiar/mutar '''gleichbleibend constante, stabile, invariabile '''gleichen equalar; (ähneln) similar '''gleichermassen|gleichermaßen in mesme maniera/modo '''gleicherweise in mesme maniera/modo '''gleichfalls equalmente, anque, etiam; danke ~: gratias, equalmente/le mesmo a vos/resp. te '''gleichförmig uniforme, monotone '''Gleichförmigkeit uniformitate; (Eintönigkeit) monotonia '''gleichgesinnt animate per le mesme sentimentos '''Gleichgesinnter Rel correligionario '''gleichgestellt (de categoria) equal '''gleichgestimmt Mus unisone, unisonante, accordate; fig congenial '''Gleichgewicht equilibrio, balancia; ins ~ bringen: equilibrar; aus dem ~ bringen: disequilibrar '''gleichgültig indifferente '''Gleichgültigkeit indifferentia '''Gleichheit equalitate, identitate, paritate '''Gleichklang unisono; accordo (a. fig); (Wörter) homonymia '''gleichkommen equalar '''gleichlaufend parallel '''gleichlautend identic; Hdl conforme; Gram homonyme '''gleichmachen equal(is)ar, nivellar '''Gleichmacherei (mania del) uniformisation '''Gleichmass|Gleichmaß proportion, symmetria; fig serenitate '''Gleichmut equanimitate, calma, impassibilitate '''gleichmässig|gleichmäßig symmetric, ben proportionate, regular, uniforme '''Gleichmässigkeit|Gleichmäßigkeit uniformitate, symmetria; (Regelmäßigkeit) regularitate '''gleichmütig equanime, calme, impassibile '''gleichnamig del mesme nomine, homonyme; Math del mesme denominator; homologe; ~ machen: reducer al mesme denominator '''Gleichnis (Bibel) parabola; (Sinnbild) allegoria, symbolo; (bildlicher Ausdruck) metaphora '''Gleichrichter Elektr rectificator '''gleichsam pro si dicer; quasi '''gleichschalten coordinar; Techn synchronisar; Pol unificar '''Gleichschaltung coordination, synchronisation, unification '''gleichschenkelig isoscele '''gleichschenklig isoscele '''Gleichschritt passo cadentiate '''gleichsehen resimilar '''gleichseitig equilateral '''gleichsetzen s. gleichstellen '''gleichstellen equalar; poner al mesme rango; (vergleichen) comparar; (gleichmachen) assimilar '''Gleichstellung equalisation, comparation, assimilation '''Gleichstrom Elektr currente continue '''gleichtun es j-m ~: equalar/imitar alicuno '''Gleichung equation '''gleichviel le mesmo; Adv justo tanto; ~, ob: pauco importa que '''gleichwertig equivalente '''Gleichwertigkeit equivalentia '''gleichwie como; in qualcunque maniera/modo '''gleichwinklig equiangule '''gleichwohl nonobstante; tamen; malgrado isto '''gleichzeitig simultanee; Techn isochrone; (zeitgenössisch) contemporanee; Adv al mesme tempore '''Gleichzeitigkeit simultaneitate, contemporaneitate; Techn isochronismo '''Gleis via; s.a. Geleise '''Gleisner hypocrita '''Gleisnerin hypocrita '''gleisnerisch hypocrita '''gleissen|gleißen brillar, splender '''gleissend|gleißend splendide '''Gleisübergang passage a nivello '''Gleitbahn (Eis) glissatorio; Techn glissiera '''gleiten glissar; (Auto) disbandar se; Flugz planar '''Gleitflug volo planate '''Gleitflugzeug planator '''Gleitschiene glissiera '''Gleitschutz (protection) antiglissata '''Gleitschutzreifen pneu(matico) antiglissata/non glissante '''Gleitwinkel Flugz angulo de glissamento '''Gletscher glaciero '''Gletscherbrand erythema/colpo de sol '''Gletscherspalte fissura/crepatura de glaciero '''Glied membro; (an e-r Kette) anello, anulo; Mil rango, fila; Math, Phil termino; (Finger) phalange; (Geschlecht) generation; Gram proposition, parte '''Gliederbau structura, articulation '''gliederlahm paralyic '''Gliederlähmung paralyse '''gliedern divider; classificar; disponer; coordinar; organisar '''Gliederpuppe pupa articulate; mannequin (F) '''Gliederreissen|Gliederreißen n dolores Pl arthritic/rheumatic '''Gliedertier animal articulate '''Gliederung division, classification, disposition, structura(tion), organisation; Mil formation '''Gliedmassen|Gliedmaßen membros Pl; membratura '''gliedweise le un post le altere; Mil in rango(s)/fila(s) '''glimmen arder sin flamma '''Glimmer Min mica '''Glimmerschiefer schistolitho, schisto micacee '''Glimmstengel fam cigarro, cigarretta '''glimpflich (Strafe) leve; Adv ~ behandeln: tractar con indulgentia; ~ davonkommen; escappar sin grande prejudicio '''glitschen glissar '''glitschig glissante '''glitzern scintillar '''global global '''Globus globo; (Erd~) globo terrestre '''Glocke campana; (Klingel) tintinno; (Vieh~) sonalio; die ~ schlägt: le campana sona; an die große ~ hängen: trompettar al quatro ventos; critar super omne tectos; divulgar publicamente/ubique '''Glockenblume campanula '''glockenförmig campaniforme '''Glockengeläut sonada (de campana(s)); (Läutewerk) soneria '''Glockengeläute sonada (de campana(s)); (Läutewerk) soneria '''Glockengiesser|Glockengießer funditor de campanas '''Glockengiesserei|Glockengießerei funderia de campanas '''glockenhell argentin '''Glockenklang sono de campana '''Glockenschlag colpo/tocco de campana '''Glockenschwengel battente de campana '''Glockenspiel carillon (F) '''Glockenturm campanil '''Glorie gloria '''Glorienschein aureola, nimbo '''glorreich gloriose '''Glossar glossario '''Glosse glossa; ~n machen über: glossar; Lit commentar '''glossieren glossar; Lit commentar '''glotzen reguardar/mirar fixemente/resp. stupendemente '''Glucke (Henne) gallina, covatrice, clucca (EDSpRm) '''glucken cluccar; (brüten) covar; (Gluckgluck machen) facer glu-glu '''glucksen cluccar '''Glut (Hitze) calor; (Kohlen) brasa; fig ardor, fervor, passion '''Glyptothek glyptotheca '''Glyzerin glycerina '''Glyzinie Bot glycinia '''glänzen brillar, (re)splender; (schimmern) (re)lucer '''glänzend brillante, (re)lucente; (Leder) lustrose; fig a. splendide; Adv meraviliosemente, admirabilemente, brillantemente '''gläsern vitree '''Glätte lisiessa; (Politur) politura, lustro; fig elegantia '''Glätteisen lisiatorio '''glätten lisiar, polir; (ebnen) (ap)planar; (Papier) satinar; (die Stirne) (re)serenar '''Glätthobel plana(tor) '''Gläubige (m, f) credente, fidel '''Gläubiger creditor '''Gläubigerin creditrice '''Glöckchen campanetta '''Glöckner campanero '''Glück felicitate; (Vermögen, Schicksal) fortuna; (Erfolg) chance (F); j-m ~ wünschen: felicitar, congratular (alicuno); desirar/augurar bon chance/fortuna ad alicuno; viel ~, ~ auf!: bon chance/fortuna!; zum ~: per fortuna; auf gut ~: al hasardo, per aventura; sein ~ machen: facer fortuna '''glückbringend ~ sein: portar fortuna '''Glückbringer porta-fortuna '''glücken successar (ad alicuno) '''glücklich felice; (äußerlich) fortunate; (günstig) propitie '''glücklicherweise felicemente, fortunatemente '''glückselig beate '''Glückseligkeit felicitate; Rel beatitude '''Glücksfall chance (F), hasardo, sorte '''Glücksgöttin Fortuna '''Glücksgüter Pl benes de fortuna, ricchessas '''Glücksjäger cavallero de industria; aventurero '''Glückskind fili/o,-a de(l) fortuna '''Glückspilz fili/o,-a de(l) fortuna '''Glücksrad rota del fortuna '''Glücksritter cavallero de industria; aventurero '''Glückssache question de fortuna/chance (F) '''Glücksspiel joco de hasardo '''Glücksstern bon stella '''glückverheissend|glückverheißend de bon augurio '''Glückwunsch felicitation, (con)gratulation; m-e besten Glückwünsche: io felicita/(con)gr atula sincermente/cordialmente '''Glückzufall colpo de fortuna/chance (F) '''Glühbirne ampulla (electric) '''glühen (weiß~) incandescer; (allg.) arder; (leuchten) brillar '''glühend incandescente, ardente; fig fervente, fervide '''Glühfaden filamento '''Glühhitze calor torride/tropical '''Glühlampe lampa de incandescentia '''Glühlicht luce/lumine incandescente '''Glühstrumpf manichetto incandescente '''Glühwein vino calde '''Glühwurm lampyride; verme lucente '''GmbH Societate con responsabilitate limitate: ScRL '''Gnade gratia; (Milde) clementia; (Barmherzigkeit) misericordia; (Gunst) favor, mercede; um ~ bitten: demandar/peter gratia/pardono; Mil quartiero; ohne ~: sin mercede, sin pietate; auf ~ oder Ungnade: a discretion/mercede; Ew (Euer) ~n: Vostre Senioria '''Gnadenakt acto de gratia/clementia '''Gnadenbezeigung gratia, mercede, favor '''Gnadenbild imagine miraculose '''Gnadenbrot pan de caritate/almosna '''Gnadenfrist dilation per gratia '''Gnadengehalt pension '''Gnadengeschenk gratification '''Gnadengesuch recurso de gratia '''gnadenreich clemente; plen de gratia '''Gnadenstoss|Gnadenstoß colpo de gratia (geben: dar) '''Gnadenwahl predestination '''Gnadenweg via del gratia '''Gneis gneis (D) '''gnädig clemente, propitie; (geneigt) favorabile; (huldreich) gratiose; ~e Frau: seniora; Gott sei uns ~: que Deo nos sia propitie! '''Gold auro '''Goldader filon de auro '''Goldammer emberiza (La) '''Goldamsel oriolo '''Goldarbeiter aurifice '''Goldbarren lingoto/barra de auro '''Goldbestand reserva de auro '''Goldblech auro in laminas '''Golddrossel oriolo '''golden auree, de auro; ~e Hochzeit: nuptias Pl de auro '''goldfarben aurate; in color de auro '''Goldfasan faisan/phasiano aurate '''Goldfisch pisce aurate '''Goldfüllung aurification '''Goldgehalt titulo/contento in auro '''goldgelb flave; jalne aurate '''Goldgrube mina de auro (a. fig) '''Goldgräber cercator de auro '''goldhaltig aurifere '''goldig aurate; de auro '''Goldklausel clausula-auro; obligation de pagar in auro '''Goldklumpen pepita (de auro) '''Goldkorn pepita (de auro) '''Goldkäfer scarabeo aurate '''Goldlack Bot matthiola jalne '''Goldmacher alchimista '''Goldmark marco-auro '''Goldmünze moneta de auro '''Goldplombe aurification '''Goldplombierung aurification '''Goldregen Bot laburno, cytiso '''Goldschmied aurifice '''Goldschnitt (Buch) bordo aurate '''Goldstaub pulvere de auro '''Goldstickerei broderia de auro '''Goldstück pecia de auro '''Goldwaage balancia de auro; jedes Wort auf die ~ legen: pesar omne su parolas '''Goldwährung standard (E) de auro; monometallismo (de auro) '''Golf golfo; (Spiel) golf (E) '''Golfkeule baston/pala de golf '''Golfschläger baston/pala de golf '''Golfstrom Currente del Golfo '''Gondel gondola (I); (am Luftschiff) navicella; (Drahtseilbahn) cabina; Flugz carlinga '''Gondelführer gondolero '''Gondellied barcarola (I) '''gondeln ir in gondola '''Gong gong '''gongen gongar '''Gonorrhöe gonorrhea '''Gorilla gorilla '''Gosse (tubo de) effluxo; (auf der Straße) canaletto (de effluxo) '''Gossenstein petra de effluxo '''Gote gotho '''Gotik stilo gothic/ogival; gothico '''gotisch gothic; (spitzbogig) ogival '''Gott Deo; ~ sei Dank!: gratias a Deo!; um ~es Willen: pro amor de Deo!; vergelt's ~!: que Deo vos lo rende!; ~ bewahre!: que Deo me/resp. nos guarda!; ~ sei mit uns!: que Deo sia con nos!; mein ~!: Deo mie!; du lieber ~!: Sancte Deo! '''gottergeben submisse a voluntate de Deo; devote, religiose '''Gottergebenheit devotion, submission a voluntate de Deo '''Gottesacker cemeterio '''Gottesdienst servicio divin; officio; culto; (Messe) missa '''Gottesfurcht timor de Deo '''gottesfürchtig devote; timente Deo; (fromm) pie '''Gottesgelehrter theologo '''Gottesgericht judicio de Deo; Hist ordal(io) '''Gotteshaus ecclesia, templo, domo de Deo '''Gottesleugner atheo; atheista '''Gottesleugnerin athea; atheista '''Gottesleugnung atheismo '''Gotteslästerer blasphemator '''Gotteslästerin blasphematrice '''Gotteslästerung blasphemia; sacrilegio '''Gottesurteil judicio de Deo; Hist ordal(io) '''Gottesverachtung impietate '''Gottesverehrung culto de Deo '''Gottesverächter impio '''gottgefällig agradabile a Deo '''Gottheit divinitate '''gottlob gratias a Deo; Deo sia laudate '''gottlos impie, athee '''Gottlosigkeit impietate, atheismo '''gottselig pie, devote '''Gottseligkeit pietate, devotion '''gottverlassen abandonate per/de Deo; (stärker) maledicte '''Gottvertrauen confidentia in Deo '''gottvoll fig splendide, deliciose '''Gouvernante governante '''Gouverneur governator '''Grab fossa; (~mal) tumba; (~hügel) tumulo; das Heilige ~: le Sancte Sepulcro; zu ~e tragen: assister al interramento (de); sepelir, interrar '''Grabdenkmal monumento sepulcral/funeral/funerari '''Graben fossato; Mil trenchea -sch-; (Bewässerung) canal graben (ex)cavar; (Skulp.) sculper; (eingravieren) gravar; (in Metall) incider; sich in die Erde ~: subterrar se; sich ins Gedächtnis ~: gravar se in le memoria '''Grabesruhe silentio sepulcral/tumbal '''Grabesstille silentio sepulcral/tumbal '''Grabesstimme voce sepulcral '''Grabgeläute sonos funebre '''Grabgewölbe crypta; volta sepulcral '''Grabhügel tumba, tumulo '''Grabkreuz cruce funerari '''Grablegung interramento, inhumation, sepultura '''Grabmal monumento funerari/funebre '''Grabrede oration funebre '''Grabschrift epitaphio '''Grabschändung profanation de tumba/sepulcro '''Grabstein petra tumbal/sepulcral '''Grabstichel cisello '''Grabstätte sepultura; (unterirdisch) catacomba '''Grabtuch drappo mortuari '''Grad grado '''Gradabzeichen insignia, galon (de grado) '''Gradeinteilung graduation '''gradlinig rectilinee '''Gradmesser m scala graduate '''Graduierter graduato '''gradweise Adv gradualmente, per grados '''Graf conte '''Grafenstand contato '''graflich contal '''Grafschaft contato '''Gram affliction, pena, tristessa; j-m Gram sein: haber/guardar rancor contra alicuno; esser irate contra alicuno '''Gramm gramma '''Grammatik grammatica '''Grammatiker grammatico '''grammatisch grammatic, grammatical; ~er Fehler: error de grammatica '''Grammophon grammophono '''Grammophonaufnahme gravation in disco '''Grammophonplatte disco (de grammophono) '''Gran grano '''Granat (Stein) granato '''Granatapfel granata '''Granatapfelbaum granatiero '''Granate Mil granata '''Granatsplitter clasma de granata '''Granattrichter crater/impacto de granata '''Granatwerfer lancea-granatas; mortero '''grandios grandiose '''Grandseigneur grande senior '''Granit granito '''granitartig granitic '''Granne Bot arista '''grannenartig aristate '''Graphik graphica; artes graphic Pl '''Graphiker graphista '''graphisch graphic; ~e Darstellung: graphico '''Graphit graphite '''graphithaltig graphitose, graphitic '''Graphologe graphologo '''Graphologie graphologia '''graphologisch graphologic '''Gras herba; Pl Gräser: gramineas; ins ~ beißen: fig morder le pulvere; das ~ wachsen hören: fig audir crescer le herba '''grasartig herbacee '''grasen vi pascer, pasturar '''Grasfläche prato, gazon '''grasfressend herbivore '''Grasfutter herbage '''Grasfütterung forrage verde '''grasgrün verde como le herba '''Grashalm herbetta; stirpetto de herba '''Grashüpfer locusta, saltator '''grasig herbose '''Grasland prateria '''Grasmähmaschine machina a falcar le herba '''Grasmücke silvia '''Grasplatz gazon '''grasreich herbose '''grassieren regnar, prevaler; (wüten) rabiar, ragiar -dzh-; (sich verbreiten) diffunder/propagar se '''Grat cresta, crista; (Rück~) spina '''Gratifikation gratification '''gratis gratis (La), gratuitemente '''Gratulant (con)gratulante; felicitante '''Gratulantin (con)gratulanta; felicitanta '''Gratulation (con)gratulation, felicitation '''gratulieren j-m ~: congratular/felicitar alicuno; ich gratuliere zum neuen Jahr: mi optime augurios pro le nove anno '''grau gris; fig die ~e Vorzeit: le tempore le plus remote; der ~e Alltag: monotonia de cata die; etwas ~: grisastre; (farblos) pallide; ~ werden; ~e Haare bekommen: devenir gris; darüber lasse ich mir keine ~en Haare wachsen: isto non me preoccupa/inquieta; ~ anstreichen: pinger in gris '''graublau blau grisastre '''grauen (Tag) esser alba; es graut; der Tag graut: il es alba; le die pare/se leva; (Schreck) (unpers. u. sich) haber horror/pavor; es graut mir davor: io ha horror de isto Grauen n (Tag) alba; (Entsetzen) horror, pavor '''grauenerregend horribile, horride, horrende '''grauenhaft horribile, horride, horrende '''grauenvoll horribile, horride, horrende '''grauhaarig con gris capillos '''graulen fam sich ~ vor: haber pavor de '''Graupe hordeo mundate; (feine) hordeo perlate '''Graupel Pl granettos de grandine '''graupeln (unpers.) grandinar minutemente '''Graus horror '''grausam cruel, atroce '''Grausamkeit cruelitate, atrocitate '''Grauschimmel cavallo gris ronde maculas '''grausen fremer de horror (a) Grausen: n horror, espavento '''grausenerregend horribile, espaventose '''Graveur gravator '''gravieren gravar; fig aggravar '''Graviernadel puncta de incisor/cisello '''Gravierung gravure (F) '''Gravitation gravitation '''Gravitationsgesetz lege del gravitation '''Gravitationskraft gravitation '''gravitätisch grave; (feierl.) solemne '''Grazie gratia; (Myth.) die ~n: le Gratias '''graziös gratiose '''Greif grypho; (Geier) vulture '''greifbar sasibile; (fühlbar) palpabile, tangibile; fig evidente, comprensibile, concrete '''greifen sasir, prender, caper; Mus (Saite) toccar; in die Tasche ~: mitter le mano in le tasca; um sich ~: propagar se; expander se; zu e-m Mittel ~: recurrer ad un medio; ~ nach: extender le mano pro prender '''Greifer croc, crampa '''Greifzirkel (Dicke) compasso de spissor '''greinen lacrimar '''Greiner infante lacrimose '''Greis vetulo greis Adj vetule, vetere '''Greisenalter vetulessa '''greisenhaft senil '''Greisin vetula '''grell (Ton) acute; (Farben, a. fig) stridente; (herb) acre; (Licht) splendente '''Grellheit acutessa, stridor, acritate, splendentia '''Grenadier granatero '''Grenzabkommen accordo de frontiera '''Grenzaufseher guarda-frontiera '''Grenzbewohner habitante del frontiera '''Grenze limite; (Landes~) frontiera; (äußerstes Ende) confinio; (Abgrenzung) demarcation '''grenzen ~ an: confinar a/con, esser contigue a; vicinar; esser limitrophe de '''grenzenlos sin limites; (unbeschränkt) illimitate; (unendlich) infinite '''Grenzenlosigkeit infinitate, immensitate '''Grenzer s. Grenzbewohner, Grenzaufseher '''Grenzfall caso limite '''Grenzgebiet region de frontiera '''Grenzland region de frontiera '''Grenzlinie linea divisive/de demarcation '''Grenzmark region de frontiera '''Grenzpfahl palo/poste terminal/de frontiera '''Grenzschutz guarda de frontiera; (Truppe) truppa de frontiera '''Grenzstein petra terminal '''Grenzwert valor limite '''Grenzzoll doana '''Grenzzwischenfall incidente de frontiera '''Grenzübertritt passage del frontiera '''Greuel horror, abomination '''Greueltat atrocitate '''greulich horribile, abominabile '''Griebe residuo de sebo (Talg) (Speck) '''Grieche greco '''Griechenland Grecia '''Griechentum grecismo, hellenismo '''griechisch grec griechisch-katholisch greco-orthodoxe '''Griesgram mal humor; Pers grunnion '''griesgrämig malhumorose, morose '''Griess|Grieß semola; (Kies) sablo grossier, petretta; Med lithiase renal '''Griesspudding|Grießpudding pudding (E) de semola '''Griff (Handlung) sasimento, prisa; (Berührung) tocco; (Schirm, Messer usw) manico; (Henkel) ansa; ~e Pl: Mil maneamento de armas; (Handvoll) manata; (Kurbel) manivella '''Griffbrett (Klavier) claviero '''Griffel (Schieferstift) stilo de ardesia '''Grille grillo; fig capricio, mania; ~n fangen: livrar se al melancholia '''grillen grilliar '''grillenhaft capriciose '''Grimasse grimasse (F); ~n schneiden: facer grimasses, grimassar '''Grimassenschneider grimassero '''Grimm furor, rabie, rage -dzh-, ira '''grimmig furiose, inrabiate, inragiate -dzh-, irate; (Kälte) penetrante; (Schmerz) acute '''Grind (Schorf) eschara, crusta '''grindig crustose; coperte de crustas '''Grindpilz favo '''grinsen surrider ironicamente Grinsen n surriso ironic '''Grippe Med grippe (F), influenza (I) '''grippekrank grippose '''Grips fam intendimento '''grob (stark, dick) grosse; (plump) grossier; (roh) rude; (rauh) aspere; (Fehler) grave; Techn approximative '''Grobheit grossessa, grosseria, rudessa, asperitate, brutalitate '''Grobian homine grossier; grossiero; maleducato '''grobkörnig de grano grosse '''grobschlächtig grossier '''Grobschmied ferrero '''Grog grog (E) '''Groll rancor, despecto '''grollen portar/guardar rancor (a); haber un despecto (contra); (Donner) streper '''Gros Mil grosso; (12 Dutzend) grossa '''Groschen grosso; (allg.) soldo '''gross|groß grande; (hochgewachsen) alte; (erwachsen) adulte; (dick) grosse; (Buchstabe) majuscule; ~er Buchstabe: majuscula; wie ~ ist er?: qual es su talia?; gleich ~: de equal grandor; im ~en: in grande; die ~e Zehe: le pollice del pede; im ~en und ganzen: in general, in toto/summa; ~e Augen machen: facer grande oculos; der größere/größte Teil: le major grande parte; groß/größer werden: devenir (plus) grande; crescer '''Grossadmiral|Großadmiral grande admiral '''grossartig|großartig grandiose, imponente; (erhaben) sublime '''Grossartigkeit|Großartigkeit grandiositate '''Grossaufnahme|Großaufnahme (Film) (photographia de) prime plano '''Grossbauer|Großbauer paisano ric '''Grossbetrieb|Großbetrieb grande interprisa/exploitation '''Grosseltern|Großeltern granparentes '''Grossenkel|Großenkel granfilio secunde '''Grossenkelin|Großenkelin granfilia secunde '''grossenteils|großenteils in grande parte '''Grossflugzeug|Großflugzeug avion/aeroplano gigante '''Grossfürst|Großfürst grande duce '''Grossfürstin|Großfürstin grande duchessa '''Grossgrundbesitz|Großgrundbesitz grande proprietate, latifundio '''Grossgrundbesitzer|Großgrundbesitzer grande proprietario, latifundista, latifundiario '''Grosshandel|Großhandel commercio in grosso '''grossherzig|großherzig magnamine '''Grossherzigkeit|Großherzigkeit magnanimitate '''Grossherzog|Großherzog grande duce '''Grossherzogin|Großherzogin grande duchessa '''Grossherzogtum|Großherzogtum grande ducato '''Grosshändler|Großhändler grossista; commerciante/negotiante in grosso '''Grossindustrie|Großindustrie grande industria '''Grossindustrieller|Großindustrieller grande industrial '''Grossist grossista '''Grossistin grossista '''grossjährig|großjährig major (de etate) '''Grossjährigkeit|Großjährigkeit majoritate '''Grosskaufmann|Großkaufmann grossista; commerciante/negotiante in grosso '''Grosskraftwerk|Großkraftwerk central electric a grande potentia '''grossköpfig|großköpfig macrocephale '''Grossmacht|Großmacht grande potentia '''Grossmama|Großmama granmamma '''Grossmaul|Großmaul grande-bucca; fig fanfaron '''Grossmut|Großmut magnanimitate, generositate '''Grossmutter|Großmutter granmatre, ava '''grossmächtig|großmächtig potentissime '''grossmäulig|großmäulig fanfaron '''grossmütig|großmütig magnanime, generose '''Grossneffe|Großneffe grannepto '''Grossnichte|Großnichte grannepta '''Grossoktav|Großoktav Typ grande octavo; octavo major '''Grossonkel|Großonkel granoncle '''Grosspapa|Großpapa granpapa '''Grosssprecher|Großsprecher fanfaron '''Grosssprecherei|Großsprecherei fanfaronada '''grossspurig|großspurig de via large; fig ~ tun: fanfaronar '''Grossstadt|Großstadt grande citate/urbe '''Grossstädter|Großstädter habitante de un grande citate '''Grosstante|Großtante granamita '''Grosstuer|Großtuer fanfaron '''Grosstuerei|Großtuerei fanfaronada '''grosstun|großtun dar se aeres; mit et. ~: vantar se de alique '''Grossunternehmer|Großunternehmer grande interprenditor '''Grossvater|Großvater granpatre, avo '''Grossvaterstuhl|Großvaterstuhl confortabile '''Grossvieh|Großvieh grosse bestial '''Grossziehen|Großziehen (Kinder) elevar, educar; (Tiere) elevar, nutrir '''grosszügig|großzügig (freigebig) generose, liberal; (tolerant) de large vistas; (in ~ Form) de grande stilo '''Grosszügigkeit|Großzügigkeit generositate, liberalitate; largor/amplitude de vistas; grande stilo '''grotesk grottesc '''Groteske grottesco '''Grube fossa; (Bergbau) mina; in die ~ fahren: descender in le puteo '''Grubenarbeiter minator '''Grubenbau exploitation de un mina '''Grubenbetrieb exploitation de un mina '''Grubengas methano; gas de mina; grisu '''Grubenholz ligno de mina '''Grubenlampe lantern(ett)a/lampa de minator '''Grubenlicht lantern(ett)a/lampa de minator '''Gruft tumba, sepultura; (Kirchen~) crypta; (Grube) fossa; (Höhle) caverna '''Grummet secunde feno '''Grumt secunde feno '''Grund (tiefste Stelle) fundo; (Erdboden) solo, terreno; (Tal) valle, vallata; (Niederschlag, Bodensatz) sedimento; (~lage) fundamento, base; (Beweg~) motivo, causa; (Beweis~) argumento; (Vernunft~) ration; (e-r Wissenschaft) rudimento; ~ und Boden: terras Pl; benes Pl (immobile); von ~ aus: radicalmente; desde le initio; a fundo; zu ~e legen: prender como fundamento; in ~ und Boden: fig a fundo, profundemente; auf ~ von (kraft): per virtute de; den ~ legen zu: poner le fundamentos de; Mar in den ~ bohren: affundar; e-r Sache auf den ~ gehen: examinar alique a fundo '''Grundbedeutung senso primitive '''Grundbedingung condition fundamental '''Grundbegriff concepto/notion fundamental; notion de base '''Grundbesitz proprietate (de terreno) '''Grundbesitzer proprietario (de terreno/domo) '''Grundbuch catastro Grundbuch- (in Zssgn. Adj) catastral '''grundehrlich honestissime; fundamentalmente honeste '''Grundeigentum proprietate (de terreno) '''Grundeigentümer proprietario (de terreno/domo) '''Grundeis glacie de fundo '''grundfalsch completemente/absolutemente false '''Grundfarbe color primitive/fundamental; Mal color de appresto; Phys color simple/elemental '''Grundfehler error fundamental '''Grundfeste fundamento '''Grundfläche base '''Grundform forma primitive; (Gram Infinitiv) infinitivo '''Grundgedanke idea/concepto fundamental '''Grundgehalt n salario de base '''grundgelehrt eruditissime '''Grundgesetz lege fundamental; statuto; (Verfassung) constitution '''grundieren Mal apprestar le tela '''Grundirrtum error fundamental '''Grundkapital capital social '''Grundlage base, fundamento; (Fußgestell) pedestallo '''grundlegend fundamental '''Grundlegung fundation '''Grundlinie linea fundamental/de base; principio; (Hypotenuse) hypotenusa '''Grundlohn salario de base '''grundlos sin fundo; (unbegründet) infundate; Adv sin ration/motivo; infundatemente '''Grundlosigkeit immense profunditate; fig absentia de fundamento '''Grundmauer (muro de) fundamento; basamento '''Grundpfeiler pilastro de fundamento/base; fig columna, colonna '''Grundpreis precio de base '''Grundregel regula fundamental '''Grundrente renta fundiari '''Grundriss|Grundriß plano; (Lehrbuch) compendio '''Grundsatz principio; (Lebensregel) maxima; (unbestreitbar) axioma '''Grundschuld debita hypothecari '''Grundschule schola elementari/primari '''Grundstein petra fundamental/de base (legen: poner) '''Grundsteinlegung position/collocation del prime petra '''Grundsteuer imposto fundiari '''Grundstoff Chem, Phys corpore simple/simplice/elementari; Chem a. elemento; (Rohstoff) materia prime '''Grundstrich grosso/gamba de littera '''Grundstück terreno; pecia de terreno; (Gebäude) immobile '''Grundstückbesitzer proprietario de terreno/resp. immobile '''Grundstückmakler agente de benes immobiliari '''Grundstütze base '''grundsätzlich Adj de principio; Adv per principio '''Grundtext texto original '''Grundton Mus tonica; Mal color fundamental '''Grundtugend virtute cardinal '''Grundumsatz Physiol metabolismo basal '''grundverschieden essentialmente/radicalmente/integremente differente/diverse '''Grundwasser aqua subterranee '''Grundwissenschaft scientia fundamental '''Grundzahl numero cardinal '''Grundzins renta fundiari '''Grundzug tracto principal/characteristic; characteristica '''Grundzüge Pl elementos '''Grundübel vitio capital; mal/vitio originari '''grunzen grunnir Grunzen n grunnimento '''Gruppe gruppo '''Gruppenarbeit labor de equipa '''Gruppenaufnahme photographia de un gruppo '''Gruppenbild photographia de un gruppo '''gruppenweise per/in gruppos '''gruppieren (ag)gruppar '''Gruppierung (ag)gruppamento '''Grus Min carbon minute '''gruselig horripilante, horride; que face fremer '''gruseln sich ~: fremer; mir gruselt: io me senti venir le cute anserin; j-n ~ machen: facer fremer alicuno '''gruslig horripilante, horride; que face fremer '''Gruss|Gruß salute; (Begrüßung) salutation; (Verbeugung) reverentia; herzliche/resp. freundliche Grüße: cordial/resp. amical salutes; mit hochachtungsvollem ~: con distincte/respectuose salutes; j-s Grüße bestellen: transmitter le complimentos/salutes de alicuno '''Gräber excavator; (Toten~) fossator '''Gräfin contessa '''grämen sich ~: affliger se; sich zu Tode ~: morir de affliction/pena '''grämlich morose '''grässlich|gräßlich horribile, atroce '''Grässlichkeit|Gräßlichkeit horror, atrocitate '''Gräte spina '''Grätsche salto con gambas aperte '''grätschen aperir/allargar le gambas '''Grätschsprung salto con gambas aperte '''gräulich grisastre '''gröblich grossier, grave; Adv grossiermente, gravemente '''grölen fam vociferar '''Grösse|Größe grandor (a. fig); (e-r Person) statura; (Rauminhalt) volumine; Astr magnitude; (Umfang, Weite) amplitude; (Menge) quantitate; (Berühmtheit) celebritate '''Grössenverhältnis|Größenverhältnis proportion, dimension '''Grössenwahn|Größenwahn megalomania; mania del grandores '''grössenwahnsinnig|größenwahnsinnig megalomane '''grösser|größer (Komp. v. groß) plus grande, major, superior '''grösstenteils|größtenteils pro le major parte; (zeitl.) le plus sovente '''Grübchen fossetta '''Grübelei reflexion (minutiose), meditation; pensamento subtil '''grübeln cercar minutias; meditar/pensar subtilmente; cavar se le cerebro '''Grübler ponderator; meditator subtil '''Grüblerin ponderatrice; meditatrice subtil '''grüblerisch (super)pensative '''grün verde; ~er Junge: becco jalne; novicio; ~er Donnerstag: jovedi sancte; ~ werden: verdear Grün n (Farbe) verde; Kochk verdura (a. Felder u. Bäume); bei Mutter ~ schlafen: dormir sub le stellas '''Grünanlagen Pl jardines public '''gründen fundar; (einrichten) stabilir/establir; (einsetzen) instituer; (schaffen) crear; (errichten) eriger; (sich) ~ auf: fundar/basar (se) super '''Gründer fundator '''Gründerin fundatrice '''gründlich solide; (tief) profunde; (von Grund aus) radical; Adv a fundo '''Gründlichkeit soliditate, profunditate; (Genauigkeit) precision, exactitude '''Gründling Zool gobio '''Gründonnerstag jovedi sancte '''Gründung fundation, establimento, stabilimento, institution; (Schaffung) creation '''Grüne n verde; Kochk verdura '''grünen verdear; (re)verdescer '''Grünfutter forrage verde '''Grünkohl caule verde '''grünlich verdastre '''Grünschnabel becco jalne; novicio '''Grünspan verdigris '''Grünspecht pico verde '''grüssen|grüßen salutar; ~ Sie ihn (herzlich) von mir: saluta le (cordialmente) de mi parte; grüß' Gott!: salute! '''Grützbrei pappa de gruta resp. avena '''Grütze gruta, grano de hordeo/resp. avena; fig (Verstand) intendimento '''Grützebrei pappa de gruta resp. avena '''gucken reguardar '''Guckfenster fenestretta; fenestra celate '''Guckkasten cassa optic '''Guckloch (foramine de) spia '''Guerilla guerilla (Sp) '''Guerillakrieg guerilla (Sp) '''Guillotine guillotina '''guillotinieren guillotinar '''Guinee (Münze) guinea '''Gulasch gulash '''Gulaschkanone Mil fam cocina ambulante/de campania '''Gulden florino '''Gummi gumma; (Kautschuk) cauchu -sch- '''Gummiabsatz talon de cauchu-sch-/gumma '''Gummiarabikum gumma arabic '''Gummiball balla elastic '''Gummiband elastico '''Gummibaum gummiero '''gummieren gummar '''gummihaltig gummose '''Gummihandschuh guanto de cauchu-sch-/gumma '''Gummiharz gumma resina '''Gummiknüppel fuste de cauchu-sch-/gumma '''Gummimantel impermeabile '''Gummireifen pneu(matico) (de cauchu -sch-) '''Gummischeibe disc(hett)o/rotetta de cauchu -sch- '''Gummischlauch tubo de cauchu -sch-; (Fahrrad) camera de aere '''Gummischnur elastico '''Gummischuh galocha -sch- '''Gummisohle solea de cauchu -sch- '''Gummistrumpf calcea elastic/de cauchu -sch- '''Gummizug elastico '''Gunst favor; zu ~en von: in favor de; bei j-m in ~ stehen: haber le favor de alicuno; j-s ~ erlangen: ganiar le favor de alicuno; sich um j-s Gunst bemühen: sollicitar le favor de alicuno '''Gurgel gorga; gutture; (Schlund) gurgite; (Kehle) jugulo; j-m die ~ abschneiden: secar le gorga ad alicuno; jugular '''Gurgelabschneider jugulator '''gurgeln gargarisar Gurgeln n gargarismo '''Gurgelwasser aqua pro gargarismos '''Gurke cucumere, cucumbre; (kleine) cornichon (F); cucumbretto; (saure) cornichon in vinagre '''Gurkensalat salata de cucumbres '''gurren gemer '''Gurt cinctura; (Tragriemen) corregia '''Guss|Guß (Gießen) fusion, fundition; (Regen~) pluvia subite; ducha -sch- (de pluvia); (Wasser) jecto de aqua '''Gussabdruck|Gußabdruck cliché (F) '''Gusseisen|Gußeisen ferro fundite '''Gussform|Gußform modulo '''Gussstahl|Gußstahl aciero fundite '''Gussstahlwerk|Gußstahlwerk acieria '''Gusswaren|Gußwaren Pl objectos/articulos de ferro fundite '''gut Adj bon; wollen Sie so ~ sein: habe le bontate (de); face me le favor (de); es ~ sein lassen: lassar; non insister; j-m ~ sein: amar alicuno; es ~ haben: esser felice/fortunate; Adv ben; schon gut!: ben, ben!; du hast ~ reden: vos pote ya parlar; quecunque vos dicera; zugute kommen: tornar ad avantage; ein ~es Wort bei j-m einlegen: interceder presso alicuno Gut n (le) ben; (Besitz) benes Pl, possession, proprietate; (Land~) terra; Güter: merces Pl '''Gutachten opinion (de experto); (schriftl.) reporto (de experto) '''Gutachter experto '''gutartig benigne; de bon natural; Med benigne '''Gutartigkeit bon natural; benignitate '''Gutdünken aviso, opinion; nach ~: a voluntate; como pare e place; a bel(le) placer '''Gute n bono; das ~ an der Sache ist: le bono in iste affaire (F) es; ~s tun: facer bono '''Gutes bono; ben; ~ tun: facer bono/ben; des Guten zuviel: exaggerar; mangiar -dzh- biber troppo/nimis; alles Gute!: bon sorte!; im guten: amicabilemente; (gutwillig) de bon grado '''gutgelaunt de bon humor; ben disposite '''gutgemeint dicite/resp. facite con bon intention '''gutgesinnt ben intentionate '''gutgläubig de bon fide '''Guthaben credito; haber; saldo active guthaben esser creditor (de) '''gutheissen|gutheißen approbar Gutheißen approbation '''Gutheissung|Gutheißung approbation '''gutherzig caritabile; qui ha bon corde '''Gutherzigkeit bontate de corde; bonhomia '''gutmachen (wieder ~) reparar; remediar (a); nicht wieder gutzumachen: irreparabile, irremediabile '''gutmütig de bon natura; (mild) mansuete; ein ~er Mensch: bonhomo; un bon natura '''Gutmütigkeit bonitate; bon natura; mansuetude '''gutsagen für et. ~: garantir alique '''Gutsbesitzer proprietario rural/de un terra '''Gutschein bono '''gutschreiben mitter al credito (de) '''Gutschrift (nota de) credito '''Gutsherr proprietario rural/de un terra '''Gutshof ferma '''gutsituiert fortunate; in bon situation (financiari) '''gutstehen garantir '''guttun facer ben '''gutwillig de bon voluntate; (Zögling) docile, obediente '''Gutwilligkeit bon voluntate, complacentia '''Gymnasialbildung instruction gymnasial/lyceal; studios Pl secundari '''Gymnasialdirektor director de (un) gymnasio/lyceo '''Gymnasiast lyceano; scholar/studente de un lyceo/gymnasio '''Gymnasiastin lyceana; scholara/studenta de un lyceo/gymnasio '''Gymnasium gymnasio; (Oberstufe) lyceo (classic: humanistisches; scientific: mathematisches) '''Gymnastik gymnastica '''gymnastisch gymnastic '''Gynäkologe gynecologo '''Gynäkologie gynecologia '''gynäkologisch gynecologic '''gähnen oscitar; hiar Gähnen n oscitation '''Gähnlaut hiato '''Gängelband banda/lista de sustenimento; am ~ führen: conducer in bandas de sustenimento '''gängeln conducer in bandas de sustenimento '''gängig practicabile, viabile; fig currente, de vendita facile; (führend) in voga; (Münze) in circulation '''Gänschen anseretto '''Gänseblümchen parve margarita '''Gänsebraten rostito de oca; oca rostite Gänsefüsschen|Gänsefüßchen Pl Typ virgulettas; ein Wort in ~ setzen: poner un parola inter virgulettas '''Gänsehaut cute anserin; mich überläuft die ~: il me veni le cute anserin '''Gänseleberpastete (pastata de) ficato de oca '''Gänsemarsch fila indie (im: in) '''Gänserich oca/ansere mascule '''Gänseschmalz grassia de oca '''Gänsestall stabulo de ocas '''Gänsewein fam aqua; (scherzhaft) vino de fonte '''gänzlich total, complete; Adv totalmente, completemente '''gären fermentar; (Teig) levar se; (aufschaumen) effervescer; fig ferver '''Gärstoff fermento '''Gärtner jardinero, horticultor '''Gärtnerei jardinage, horticultura; ~ betreiben: jardinar '''Gärtnerin jardinera '''Gärung fermentation; fig effervescentia '''Gärungserreger fermento '''Gärungsprozess|Gärungsprozeß processo de fermentation '''Gärungsverfahren processo de fermentation '''Gässchen|Gäßchen stratetta, vietta '''Gästebuch libro/album de honor; (Hotel) libro de hospites '''gönnen non invidiar; conceder; sich ~: permitter se; nicht ~: invidiar '''Gönner protector; (Wohltäter) benefactor '''gönnerhaft orgoliose, fer '''Gönnerin protectrice; (Wohltäterin) benefactrice '''Gönnermiene aere de protector '''Gönnerschaft protection, patronage '''Göpel cabestan '''Göpelwerk maneo '''Gör pueretto, pueracio '''Göre pueretta, pueracia '''Götterbild idolo '''Götterdämmerung crepusculo del deos '''Götterfunke scintilla divin '''Götterlehre mythologia '''Götterspeise ambrosia '''Göttertrank nectare '''Göttin dea '''göttlich divin '''Göttlichkeit divinitate '''Götzenbild idolo '''Götzendiener idolatra '''Götzendienerin idolatra '''Götzendienst idolatria '''gültig valide; (Gesetz) in vigor, vigente; legal; (Münze) currente; für ~ erklären: validar '''Gültigkeit validitate; (Münze) curso; (Kraft) vigor '''günstig favorabile; (Vorbedeutung) propitie; (gelegen) opportun; j-m ~ gesinnt sein: favorir alicuno; haber sympathias pro alicuno '''Günstling favorito '''Günstlingswirtschaft favoritismo '''Gürtel cinctura; Mil cincturon; Geom, Geogr zona '''Gürtelrose Med herpete zoster '''Gürtelschnalle fibula de cinctura '''Gürteltier armadillo '''gürten cinger, cincturar '''Güte bonitate; (Beschaffenheit, Wert) qualitate; in ~: amicabilemente; haben Sie die ~, zu: habe le bontate de; du meine ~!: Deo mie!; bonitate divin!; (habe) patientia! '''Güterabfertigung expedition del merces '''Güterannahme reception del merces '''Güterbahnhof station de(l) merces '''Gütergemeinschaft communitate de benes '''Güterschuppen deposito de merces '''Gütertransport transporto de merces '''Gütertrennung separation de benes '''Güterverkehr traffico de merces '''Güterwagen Eisenb furgon; wagon de merces; (Lastwagen) camion (de merces) '''Güterzug traino de merces '''gütig bon; (höflich) cortese; (wohlwollend) benevolente; wollen Sie so ~ sein: habe le bontate (de); mit Ihrer ~en Erlaubnis: con vostre permission '''gütlich amicabile; sich ~ tun: regalar se (de); dar se bon/belle tempore